


Madness of Two

by conventionalweapons (aconventionalweapon)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:49:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconventionalweapon/pseuds/conventionalweapons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's not to love about Vampires? (aka I really am just terrible at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Collab I did with a friend, was an RP that I've since flushed out a bit

_If you're reading this, I'm going to tell you right off the bat that you'd better be well equipped with a box of tissues and a stress ball, least thats what I have around whenever I tell it. You see, this story is about our lives. My brother's, mine, and of course the life of our lover. Yes "our" lover, but before I get too distracted telling you about him, I'll start the story from where it really began. I'll take you back to the first real memory I have, which didn't occur too long ago. The first ten years of my life are a blur and nothing important enough to tell you about really occurred between the age of ten and eighteen. We were living with foster parents, having lost our real ones a long time ago, and honestly we were happy to know at least somebody out there wanted the Way brothers. Mr. and Mrs. Bernier were both great, loved us for who we were and made sure we stayed out of trouble for the better part of our lives. In fact, I'll start the story with the clearest memory before my turning, Mrs. Bernier shouting at me from the kitchen to hurry the fuck up or I'd be late for work._

"YOU'D BETTER BE DRESSED AND DOWNSTAIRS IN FIVE MINUTES! YOU CAN'T BE LATE AGAIN!" I sighed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Dark circles under my eyes, unkempt hair hidden beneath a black beanie, and pasty complexion, in other words...same as always. I cupped my hands and submerged them under the water in the sink, bringing the luke warm liquid up to my face. I splashed it on my skin, draining the water from the sink before grabbing the washcloth and drying my face off. I glanced back up at the mirror and rolled my eyes, another day of summer wasted away at a low pay summer job. Grabbing my nametag and clipping it onto my hoodie, I headed out of the bathroom and downstairs. I entered the kitchen, snatching up a bagel and a thermos full of coffee, and glanced at the huddled form sitting in a barstool at the counter, a mop of messy black hair pooling on the white tiles, face buried in his arms. I kicked the back of his chair as I walked past. 

"It's not the end of the world, Gerard. He's just at work." The huddled figure of my brother just groaned and sat up, pushing past me, and heading back upstairs. Why the hell he didn't have to have a job and I did, I'll never know. I watched him stumble up the stairs before disappearing into his room. He seemed off lately, each morning he'd be slumped at the kitchen counter just to retreat to his room for the rest of the day without so much as a word to me. The only person he ever talked to now was his boyfriend and even then his words were whispers, like he was afraid someone would hear him. I wasn't supposed to really know that he had a boyfriend, I was supposed to just think he was a friend, but I got sick of him being so secretive so I just flat out told him I knew what was going on. I thought he'd talk to me again, but he's even more secretive now. Sighing, I left the house and headed down to my car, getting in and heading down to the bookstore for another long day at work. 

I entered the store about fifteen minutes later, the little bells jingling to announce my arrival. A taller, curly headed teen waved at me as I entered and I smiled and nodded, seeing as how my hands were full I couldn't really wave back. 

"Hey Toro, what's up?" I asked, amidst my hurried chewing of my bagel as I passed him, heading into the break room to put my coffee in the microwave, it had gotten too cold for my liking on the way over. 

"Not much. James is on the warpath again, looking for anyone to fire at even the slightest mistake. Something about needing to cut back on employees to save money, so just be careful." He looked around as he carefully alphabetized the books he was placing on the shelves just outside the break room. 

"I'm cleaning floors today, how much can I fuck that up?" I mumbled as I took my coffee out of the microwave. I had twenty minutes till my shift started so I relaxed in one of the chairs and watched the mini television, some woman was on the screen, tears pouring down her cheeks. I snatched the remote up and turned up the volume, leaning forward and resting my elbow on my knee and my chin in my palm. 

"She j-just went down to the park and she a-always comes back, but she didn't s-so I went looking and I f-found her...she was already d-dead..." The girl wailed out, leaning onto what appeared to be her mother's shoulder. There had been a string of murders as of late, not that Belleville had a great track record before this, but these attacks were definitely out of the ordinary. Each person they'd found had lost a ton of blood through neck wounds, but not all the blood was accounted for. They believed someone was collecting it, but had no leads. There was no pattern outside of the neck wounds and blood drainage, the victims were all random. 

"What is that? The thirtieth body found this month?" I jumped slightly in my chair at the closeness of the voice. I glanced over my shoulder at Ray who was watching the TV closely. 

"Yeah, it's gotta be. Hope they catch the freak." I sighed and stood up, yanking my nametag off my hoodie and laying it on the table as I removed the hoodie from my body. I headed over to my locker, throwing the jacket inside and pausing to brush my fingers across a photo taped to the inside. It was a picture of Gerard and I with our real parents, the only reason I even remembered what they looked like. 

"Uuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhh!" A half groan, half sigh signified the entrance of a third person into the break room. I turned and smiled at the five foot four inch tall, dark haired, and normally bubbly seventeen year old that walked in. He was wearing a grey hoodie, skeleton fingerless gloves, and black skinny jeans. His black hair was hanging partially in his face, black eyeliner smudged around his stunning hazel eyes. I felt my heart jump a little in my chest, but I quickly squashed the feeling down. He was taken...by my brother. Problem number one. 

"Hey Frank." His eyes met mine and he just glared at me. "Wow, that bad?" His eyes rolled back and he sat down with a grunt, head flopping down on the table with a loud thud. 

"Fucking asshole. I dropped a fucking roll of fucking quarters and he told me not to fucking do it again or he'd fucking fire me. I mean come on! Seriously?!" Frank groaned and sat back in his chair, a red mark on his forehead from hitting the table and his overuse of the word "fucking" elicited a few snickers from Ray and I. "Get to work asshole." Frank smirked at me and I just stuck my tongue out and clipped my nametag to my Dawn Of The Dead shirt, pulling my beanie down a little more and pushing my white-rimmed glasses up a little further on my nose. I headed to the closet to grab the mop bucket when my manager rounded the corner. 

"Mikey, change of plans. You're on register, cause butterfingers over there is too incompetent to handle change." He flashed a glare over at Frank who was staring open mouthed at him. "Frank, you're on cleaning duty. Don't fuck it up." Frank stood up and stalked towards us, pushing past us with an especially hard push against our manager and grabbing the mop and bucket, storming out of the break room. James', my manager, gaze turned back to me and I tensed involuntarily. "I like you Mikey, don't disappoint me like he has." At that my eyes narrowed at him. 

"He just dropped a roll of fucking quarters!" I snapped and he stood there wide-eyed before narrowing his eyes and glaring at me. 

"Watch it Michael." He growled, clutching his clipboard tighter. 

"It's Mikey." A voice snarled from behind him, causing him to turn and allowing me to see who was standing there. 

"Gerard?" He was standing there, his hands stuffed in his oversized, black hoodie's pocket. My manager looked to me then back to my brother. 

"This room is for employees only, Way. I suggest you get out." James snarled back and Gerard's eyes flicked up, staring James straight in the eyes. Gerard's body was tensed up and his fists were now clenched at his sides. The area around his eyes was dark and if I hadn't known better I'd say he'd hadn't slept in days. A hand slid around Gerard's waist from behind him, tattooed fingers, that I knew all too well, gripped the loop on his jeans. Gerard turned to face the owner. 

"Gee what are you doing here?" Frank had a worried expression on his face as he looked up at my older brother. Gerard whispered something to Frank that caused his eyes to flit open a little wider before returning to normal and glancing at me. "Okay, come on." 

"You leave Iero and you're fired!" James shouted as Frank took Gerard by the hand and led him from the break room. 

"THEN FIRE ME!" Frank shouted back and I could practically see the steam rising up from a furious James. He turned to me, glaring angrily. 

"Get out Michael. Your brother has caused enough problems for me, dragging either of you away whenever he feels like it. I'm done! GET OUT!" I glanced to Ray and he was just watching, eyes flicking from me to James. I looked back into James' eyes, narrowing them as I angrily ripped my nametag from my shirt and shoved it into his chest, turning and grabbing my hoodie from my locker and my hot coffee, which I purposely poured on his pristine white Vans as I pushed past him. James followed me out of the bookstore, bitching at me all the way out to the curb before I got in my car and slammed the door shut, muffling his voice. Mom was going to have my head. Summer job number four just went out the window. I pulled out of the parking lot, looking at the sidewalk to see if I could catch Gerard and Frank and ask them if they wanted a ride. Gerard looked like shit when he came in and Frank looked scared out of his mind at whatever Gerard had said. I drove through the entire parking lot but couldn't find them. With a heavy sigh, I turned the car around and drove out of the lot, heading back home to face my inevitable demise when I told Mom why I was home so fast. 

[Gerard's P.O.V.] 

It'd been another long night out in the park and I just wanted to sleep. I was resting my head on the cool tiles of the kitchen counter again when Mrs. Bernier walked in early that morning. Her scent reached my nose in an instant, my muscles tensing in automatic response to the warm smell, my throat started to ache again, just when I'd thought I'd finally quenched it. 

"Awake this early again?" She asked as she turned on the coffee maker for Mikey when he got up to go to work. I moaned in response, not trusting myself to take a breath and actually respond. I heard her sigh and then quietly exit the kitchen and head into the living room. "Your father and I are moving out next week, we've already started putting things in your name. You need a job, Gerard." She spoke from somewhere in the other room. 

"He's not my dad and you're not my mom." I replied, not taking a single breath. I closed my eyes, hoping that if I just fell asleep I could hold off the need to go out again for a little while longer. It felt like the length of time between feedings was getting shorter and shorter, a fact that worried me. I glanced up at my reflection in the small mirror on the wall to my left, seeing the dark circles under my eyes, signifying my lack of sleep as of late. Between going out and satisfying my thirst and spending time at Frank's, there really was no time to shut my eyes at night, so I slept away the day while Frank was working. I kept staring at my reflection, not noticing any change physically, just felt them. I pulled back my lips, revealing the sharp, pearl white fangs now residing where my normal canine teeth had once been on my upper jaw. I sighed, hoping this time they'd be gone, but no...not a chance. I closed my mouth, turning and resting my head back on the counter. I don't remember how it happened, how I'd gotten in this position. I just remember stumbling home one night, dazed and bloody, and then waking up the next morning with this unquenchable thirst, this hunger I couldn't get rid of. The result of whatever had happened was the deaths of thirty-one people. The worst part? I enjoyed the actual killing part, toying with people's minds before actually giving in to the need to quench the fire. 

"Gerard? You hungry dear?" I jumped at the sound of Mrs. Bernier's voice. I hadn't heard her re-enter the kitchen. 

"Yes." I mumbled, even though I knew nothing she made would help and to be honest, I'd just throw it back up later. My body stopped tolerating real food about a week ago, much to my great disappointment. 

"What'd you say? I can't hear you when you mumble." I sighed and just shook my head "no" against my arms. "Okay well, I'm going to go wake your brother, then I have to go get ready myself. Please, please make sure he's out the door when he's supposed to be." I nodded "yes" and she walked off, heading up the stairs. Fifteen minutes after hearing her shout at him to get ready, I heard his familiar steps as he stumbled down the stairs, walking past me, dragging his scent across the room. My muscles tensed even further and I knew I couldn't hold it off much longer, no matter how much I tried. The hunger was gnawing at my stomach again. I smelled the chocolate in his bagel and the strong scent of his coffee as he grabbed his usual thermos. I kept my head down though, knowing if I looked up now I'd be revealing my secret. 

"It's not the end of the world, Gerard. He's just at work." Mikey spoke up after kicking my chair on his way past towards the front door. I groaned and waited for him to leave, but his scent hovered in the air around me, enticing me to just whip around and sink my teeth into his flesh, drink up the fluid that would bubble up from the wound. I couldn't hold it off any longer so I forced myself up off the barstool and out of the kitchen, heading straight up the stairs towards my room. The front door finally slammed shut and I could hear the scuffling of Mikey's Converse against the concrete walkway as he headed out to his car. Fives minutes later the engine was revving and he was speeding off down the road, not bothering to stop at the stop sign at the end of the street. As soon as his car was out of sight, I darted down the stairs and out the door, running as fast as I could towards the local park, where I dashed into the surrounding trees. All my senses were on high as soon as I was hidden amongst the foliage, my breath coming out in short bursts as my eyes scanned the park. Empty. Not a single soul in sight. FUCK! My throat was searing, burning so much that I wanted to cry. I prayed someone would come along and help me quench my thirst, but there was no one. People were getting smarter, avoiding the park more than usual due to the staggering number of deaths that occurred here over the past few weeks, thanks to me. A low growl ripped its way from my throat in my frustration and I left the tree line, heading out towards the main road, actually considering taking a person in broad daylight alongside a busy road. Something in my left pant's pocket vibrated and I froze mid-step, reaching in and grasping my cell, my mind momentarily distracted. I flipped open the phone and saw that there was a new text message from...my boyfriend. A smile managed to grace my face for a few moments as I opened the message.

 _Hey Gee, I miss you. Work sucks : P James is a dick. What's new right?  
-Frank_

I could picture the shorter man standing behind the counter in his grey hoodie, his tattooed fingers reaching out across the counter to take people's cards or cash as they struggled to figure out just what was spelled out across his knuckles. He'd smile at them, not genuinely, but a good enough smile for them to think it was one. His hazel eyes would meet their less spectacular ones in a brief exchange before flicking back to the register where he'd hurriedly stuff the money inside, sneaking a few ones into his own pockets on occasion. My hunger flared up thinking about him and suddenly I couldn't picture sinking my fangs into anyone else other than him. I tried to keep walking as I passed the bookstore, seeing Mikey's car sitting out front, but my body betrayed my mind and I found myself being drawn into the store. I could smell a mixture of familiar scents as I entered, immediately knowing who was working today. Ray, Mikey, Frank, and James were all present. I could smell something else though, fear and anger. I was drawn in the direction of it, walking towards the break room and heading inside even though the door was clearly labeled "Employees Only." there was a partially bald man standing in front of my brother, Mikey's face had nervousness written all over it. I stepped up closer behind the man. 

"Watch it Michael." James spat at my brother and my anger levels flitted a little higher. 

"It's Mikey." I growled and he turned to face me. 

"Gerard?" Mikey spoke up, looking between his boss and I. My hands clenched in my hoodie pocket as I looked at the floor, trying to control myself before I let something I didn't want him knowing about slip. 

"This room is for employees only, Way. I suggest you get out." James snapped and I couldn't hold it back any longer and I glared up at the man, my hands moving from the warmth of my hoodie pocket to my sides, clenching so hard I could feel my nails digging into my palms. I was fully ready to snap on this guy, I'd hated him since day one of Mikey working here. He was nothing but a manipulative asshole. I was prepared to make my move when a hand slid around my waist, startling me slightly. I looked down at the thin tattooed fingers and then turned to face their owner. Frank's beautiful hazel eyes looked up at me, searching mine for answers. 

"Gee what are you doing here?" His eyes were fully of worry as he stared up at me, knowing that I never came to his work unless it was for a specific purpose. 

"I...I need...y'know." I whispered out, hating the fact that I had to ask him at all, but I couldn't just take advantage of him right here, not in front of Mikey. His eyes widened a little as if he wasn't expecting this but he quickly relaxed again. "Okay, come on." Frank's fingers laced through mine and he started leading me from the room. 

"You leave Iero and you're fired!" James shrieked after us as we left the break room hand in hand. Frank didn't even slow for a moment, didn't even turn his head, or give his actions a second thought. 

"THEN FIRE ME!" He called back. In a normal situation I'd probably be yelling at Frank to get his ass back in there, knowing full well that he needed the job more than Mikey and I did, but this wasn't a normal situation. This was a "I need your help or I'll kill someone out in the open" situation. Frank led me in silence down the sidewalk, not stopping until we reached the tree line about a hundred feet from the back of the store, running up the last little bit of the small incline into the trees. He stopped about ten feet into the trees and turned back to face me. His pale fingers moved to the hem of his hoodie, grabbing hold of it and pulling up, revealing just a sliver of pale, tattooed flesh on his abdomen when his shirt rode up a little. My throat was screaming at me now, begging me to get rid of the fire eating away at it. I watched as Frank dropped the hoodie to the ground beside his feet and brushed his hair away from his neck, revealing faint scars from previous feedings. My heart twanged a little but not strong enough to deter me now. My eyes zeroed in on the pale flesh of his neck and in a second I was behind him, pulling his back flat against my chest and grazing my fangs against his neck. His breath hitched in his throat and I clamped down with my teeth, the points of my fangs easily slicing through his skin, drawing blood up into my mouth. I practically moaned in pleasure at the feeling of the thick fluid coating my tongue and the back of my throat, sliding slowly down into my stomach. Frank's hands had grasped hold of my arm, the one that was currently latched tightly around his chest, holding him in place. 

"G-Gerard...please...can't take anymore..." Frank whispered as his body started to sway in my grasp, his legs starting to give out from the blood loss. I stayed latched on to him for a few more moments before forcing myself to let go. His body slumped in my arms and I slowly kneeled down, laying him on the leaf littered floor of the forest. I took my fingers and brushed his dyed black hair from his face, holding a hand against the wound on his neck, preventing him from losing anymore blood. My mind started to regain its sense of right and wrong and my heart sank. I felt tears prickle up in my eyes as I held a now unconscious Frankie in my arms. I felt like this was all I wanted him for now, a willing meal when I really needed it. I leaned down and pressed my bloody lips to his pale ones, pulling back and admiring the brightness of his blood against his almost snow white skin. 

"I'm sorry Frankie...I'm so sorry." I choked out, the tears finally breaking loose and trickling down my cheeks as I lightly stroked his.


	2. Chapter 2

I trudged down the sidewalk, carrying a limp Frank in my arms, his head rested against my chest and his legs dangling, swaying back and forth with each of my steps. The only thing disrupting the absolute silence of the night was Frank's occasional groan as his wounded neck grazed against my sweatshirt. Right now would not be the best of times for a normal teenager or child to be outside, they were actually required to be inside and if we were caught both of us would be in a lot of trouble, well maybe not Frank seeing as he was knocked out. Still, I was cautious and darted into an alley every time I saw a cop make his or her way slowly down the streets, looking for their next victim of the night. Running into the occasional druggie or gang members used to be a problem, but as of late they've grown to be wary of me, knowing that in some way I was dangerous and not willing to find out why. 

"Almost home Frankie." I muttered. Now, I could have been home in a flash if I wanted, dumped Frank on my bed and passed out beside him. I can run about ten times faster than the average human, but it was moments like these that I cherished. Being alone with Frank in the cool night air, though I'd rather him be awake and aware of what was going on, nonetheless I enjoyed the alone time I got with him. I knew as soon as I got home that I'd have to get him into my bedroom without anyone stopping me along the way, there was too much blood staining his shirt for them not to notice, and then we'd be stuck in my room for the rest of the night, hiding away from the rest of the world. I looked down at Frank, his thick dark lashes laying against his pale skin, his black hair swept off to the side due to the swaying motion. He looked utterly peaceful, except for the occasional scrunching of his nose when his neck would be bumped. I frowned looking at the bloodied wound on his neck, I'd really done a number on him this time. This time…it sickened me to think that this wasn't even the first time and definitely not the last. A cold object pressed against my face and I glanced at it out of the corner of my eye, the pale white tattooed fingers remained in place as I turned my head to look back at its owner. 

"It's okay." Frank whispered up at me, smiling lightly, his hazel eyes glinting as I walked under a street lamp. I smiled sadly down at him, nuzzling my face against his hand. 

"It's not." I whispered back, watching Frank's smile fade from his face as he stared up at me, turning his gaze away from mine and pressing his head back against my chest, curling up in my grasp. He never fought me, even though I knew he would keep telling himself that it wasn't my fault inside his head. I looked up as the atmosphere got brighter, signaling that we'd arrived in front of my house, I headed up the porch steps and turned the knob, knowing it wasn't locked, and walked into the warmth of my home. My eyes narrowed at the brightness of the house, adjusting as fast as they could so it wasn't blinding. Frank groaned, moving his hands to his eyes and rubbing them, signaling that he was annoyed by the bright lights just as much as I was. I carried him up the stairs to my bedroom, avoiding Mikey and the Berniers without even trying. The slow, sonorous beat emanating from Mikey's room signaled that he was lost in the deep thrums of his bass guitar, also a sign that he'd been reprimanded. Mikey's bass was at times his only friend, other than Ray and his blonde counterpart, Bob. He would lose himself while playing that instrument, he'd escape for just a little while, even though he didn't really have anything horrible enough happen to him worthy of an escape. 

"Gerard?" I looked down at Frank, who was looking up with big round questioning eyes like a child. I smiled and took him to my bed, shoving a pile of fresh clothes off and on to the floor, and laid him down. Moving to sit beside him, I grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over him, seeing how his body was trembling just a bit from the cold weather outside that was seeping its way into my room through a crack in the window. I placed a hand against his cheek, which he nuzzled against in an instant, closing his eyes and smiling tiredly. "Lay with me?" He whispered and I sighed, moving over on to his other side and crawling under the covers with him. 

"Of course." 

[Mikey's P.O.V.]

I'd trudged in the door, hanging my head low as I dropped my keys on the side table and heard Mom's high heels click on the wood floor as she made her way down the hall, turning the corner and jumping when she saw me. 

"Mikey! You scared me. What are you doing home already?" She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight to one hip, signaling that she was in no mood for bad news, but lying to her would be far worse. 

"I g-got fired." I whispered out and kept my head down, hearing her stamp her foot loudly on the wood floor. 

"MICHAEL JAMES WAY!" Her voice boomed out and I flinched, shutting my eyes and turning my head even though I knew she'd never strike me. "WHAT HAPPENED THIS TIME!?" I looked up, my eyes meeting her cold stare. I didn't answer her, just diverted my gaze, but that was enough for her to deduce what the answer was. "I'm gonna kill that kid." She growled under her breath and whipped her phone out, presumably to call Gerard and give him the lecture of a lifetime. 

"NO! DON'T!" I closed the distance and smacked the phone out of her hand, sending the cell to the floor where it promptly shattered to pieces. I froze, my eyes flying wide. 

"ROOM! NOW!" Mrs. Bernier snapped and I jumped in place, looking up at her furious glare before darting up the stairs and running down the hall to my room, slamming the door behind me, locking it. I flopped down on my back, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. 

"Mikey! You fucking retard!" I groaned to myself, dragging my fingers down my face until they flopped on their own accord out to my sides. I lay there for about half an hour, staring at the ceiling and tracing the watermarks across it all the way to the air conditioning vent where it leaked through during the last storm. I sat up, looking to the corner of my room and smiling when my eyes landed on the fingerprint ridden, black bass. Standing up, I shuffled my way over to it and picked it up by its neck, making my way back to the bed. I plopped down with the instrument on my lap, plugging it into its amp, which rested at the foot of the bed, and began pulling at the thick strings, enjoying the vibrations and sound filling up my room. The sound of the bass drowned every other noise out, including the irritating honking of Mr. Trumble's car as he fiddled with the keys to turn the alarm off. 

I played well into the night, pausing only to hear the slow thuds of Gerard's shoes as he entered his room across the hall, shutting the door behind himself. I sighed and prepared to get up and go talk to him, warn him that Mom was on the warpath, when I heard two voices coming from his room. I knew them both, Gerard and Frank. I stopped at my closed door, sighing and laying my forehead and hand against the cold wood, stroking the grains of it with my index and middle finger. I know why it pained me to think about Frank with my brother, why it felt like a hole was being torn in my heart every time they'd steal away to his room, but what I didn't know was why I'd fallen in love with him in the first place. I had someone, someone that I cared about more than my life itself and we'd even dated for a while until it ended when Gerard became even more estranged than he used to be. I couldn't cope with a struggling relationship and deal with my brother's new attitude. Bob…wonder what he's doing right now. I moved and laid down on my bed, curling up in a ball and pulling the sheets on over my still fully clothed body. I tried to keep my mind on Bob, on what he could possibly be doing right now and wonder if I could somehow fix our relationship, but no matter how much I tried, my thoughts kept drifting to the short, dark haired teen just across the hall. 

[Frank's P.O.V.]

I laid my head on the pillow, facing Gerard. He was smiling at me but I could see the sadness hidden in his eyes, the guilty look he always had after a feeding. I moved closer to him under the covers, resting my hand against his cheek and smiling at him, holding back my body's desire to groan when my neck shifted on his pillow, pulling at the dried blood. Gerard's hand slid over my side, wrapping his arm halfway around me and pulled me closer. Curling up into him, I closed my eyes and sighed into his chest. 

"I love you Gerard." The words escaped my mouth easily, without a moment's hesitation. I loved him, I knew that from the moment I met him. I loved the way he was drawn back, the way he hid underneath his hoodie and behind his hair, and the way that he'd look at me whenever he thought I wasn't paying attention. Every glance told me what his mouth wouldn't say. He loved me too, he cared deeply for me and hated the fact that he'd done nothing but use me for a quick bite whenever his normal feedings didn't give him enough satisfaction. I didn't hate him for that, not one bit. It wasn't his fault that he'd been forcibly changed into what he was, and it didn't change the way he was, in fact it was like every part of him was just heightened, brought to new levels. He was an introverted person before and now he was a complete and utter hermit. I giggled lightly and looked up at him to see his questioning gaze. "When's the last time you changed?" I smirked. 

"Why? Do I smell?" He pulled his shirt up to his nose and took a deep whiff, gauging it for a moment before shrugging. I just laughed lightly and pulled him closer. 

"No, but these are the same clothes you were wearing last time I saw you." I tugged on his hoodie and brought my lips up to his, just brushing them lightly against his. Gerard's automatic reaction to affection was to close his eyes and start hyperventilating a little, but with the recent changes he's grown more confident, now he just shuts his eyes and waits for me to initiate. I pressed our lips together in a quick but plenty passionate kiss, pulling away with a smirk and nuzzling back into his chest. 

I woke a few hours later, hearing Gerard's gentle breathing beside me. I smiled and pressed my lips to his forehead before slowly crawling out of the bed, mentally cursing at myself when I felt my feet still encased in my Converse. I silently pulled the laces and then pulled my shoes off, laying them gently on the floor. I tiptoed across the floor and pulled the door open, sneaking out into the hall and closing the door behind me. I looked up and down the hall, knowing that the Bernier's were fast asleep, being the heavy sleepers they were, but feeling the need to check anyways. I took the two steps across the hall, coming face to face with Mikey's door. I grabbed the handle, slowly turning it and wincing as it squeaked lightly. This felt wrong, sneaking into my boyfriend's brother's room in the middle of the night, feeling the urge to crawl into bed with him instead of Gerard. Ever since I'd met them, I'd felt this need…this need to be with both of them, not only Gerard. It was wrong, I knew that, but I could never sleep fully if I didn't crawl into Mikey's bed in the middle of the night, only to sneak back before Gerard would wake. The door swung open without another sound and I tiptoed inside, shutting and locking it behind me. I wasn't worried Gerard would wake, after feedings he tended to sleep for at least twenty-four hours before waking again. Mikey was who I was more concerned about. 

I sat on the edge of Mikey's bed for mere minutes, but it felt like hours as my mind told me this was wrong and to get out, but my heart told me that this was how it was supposed to be and I needed to crawl under those covers with him. I tended to go with my heart, so I turned and crawled up on Mikey's bed, slowly moving beside him and slipping under the covers. I could feel the warmth radiating off of his body, could smell his coffee scent, and could slightly see the way his hair was falling in front of his face. I smiled when I noticed that he was fully dressed under the sheets, his glasses falling off his face and my toes brushing against his Converse. I slowly removed his white-rimmed glasses and rest them on the side table. I took a deep breath and curled up beside him, pressing my face into his chest and sighing in relief. When I glanced up I could have sworn he was looking at me, a smile gracing his face but I shrugged it off as just a trick of the eyes. The last thought in my head was that I, Frank Iero, was hopelessly in love with the Way brothers.


	3. Chapter 3

[Mikey's P.O.V.]

I woke up to the light shining brightly through my blinds and the muffled sound of music coming from somewhere in my room. I sat up slowly, feeling a warm spot on the bed beside me, but not fully registering what that meant. I smiled though, recalling the dream I had last night. I'd dreamt that Frank had snuck into my room and curled up beside me, but I knew that wouldn't happen in my wildest dreams. I was annoyed at the same time though, the sneaky bastard had snuck into my mind yet again. Sitting up, I groaned and rubbed my eyes tiredly, cursing the sun for being so damn bright this early in the morning. 

"Finally." 

"AGH!" I jumped at the sudden voice in my room, not realizing I was so close to the edge of the bed until I was sliding off of it, falling onto the hardwood floor. "Ugh…" I groaned, lying there for a minute until I heard the scrambling of feet and felt a hand land on my shoulder and roll me over. 

"Mikey? You okay?" Frank was looking with worried eyes down at me. I just smiled up at him and he raised an eyebrow at me. I quickly changed my expression to a frown and slapped him on the shoulder. "Umm…ow?" He giggled and backed away from me, holding his hand out for me to grab hold of. I ignored his hand and got up on my own. 

"What the hell are you in my room for?" Though I couldn't say that I wasn't thoroughly enjoying him being in my room, just the two of us. I moved past him, kicking off my Converse, that I realized I still had on, and walked around, grabbing my glasses off the side table. Strange…I never put them on the side table, I always put them on my desk across the room. Must have been more exhausted than I thought. 

"I was bored out of my fuckin' mind. Y'know Gerard…sleeps the fucking day away." I hear Frank sigh behind me and the squeak of my bed frame as he presumably jumped on to it. I took a deep breath, smiling while he couldn't see it, before turning around. He was curled around the pillow I had just been sleeping on, his eyes partially lidded as he yawned. 

"Maybe you should stop keeping him up all night then." I gave a suggestive grin and Frank just glared at me then smirked and chucked the pillow he was holding at my head. 

"Fuck off Mikey Way. We weren't doing anything." He snorted and rolled so he was laying on his back, limbs flung out in all directions. 

"Mhmmm sure…that's what everyone says when they're guilty." I chuckled, walking back around the bed, shrugging my hoodie off and throwing it in the corner of the room. 

"Psh me? Guilty? Never!" I flicked my eyes to look at Frank and he was grinning at me, the kind that says they're about to do something that you probably won't like. I froze and quirked an eyebrow at him, giving away my suspicion and he attacked. All five foot four inches of him was suddenly tackling me to the floor, pinning me to the ground under him as he straddled my waist. 

"FRANK! GET OFF ME!" I whined, though the back of my mind was screaming at the fact that his hips were slightly grinding down against mine when he shifted. 

"NEVER!" He retorted. I swear he acted like such a child at times, but that's one of the many reasons Gerard and I became friends with him, and eventually both fell in love with him. He was fun to be around, light hearted. 

"GEE! GERARD! COME GET YOUR BOYFRIEND! HELP!" I shouted out, smiling and laughing. Both my arms were shifted and my wrists were grasped in one hand, Frank's other hand flew to my mouth, covering it tightly. 

"Shhh…" He grinned and I raised an eyebrow at him as he just sat there, staring at me. It looked like he was contemplating something pretty important with how serious his expression had gotten. His hand slid from my mouth and he just kept staring at me. 

"Frank? What's wrong? Are you-" My words were cut off suddenly, and my eyes went wide in shock, realizing what was happening. I felt the soft pressure of a pair of lips against my own, my heart starting to race a million miles a minute. I couldn't focus, couldn't comprehend what was happening until the pressure left my lips. I looked up at Frank, his eyes were searching mine, his face just as serious as before. I couldn't form any words for what just happened. _He'd kissed me…Frank had kissed me. Why the hell would he do that? He has Gerard! He loves Gerard! Why would he kiss me?_ My mind was racing, but came to a dead halt when my arms were released and the weight of Frank's body was removed from my pelvis. I scrambled on to my knees just to see Frank rush out of my room, slamming the door behind him. I got up, immediately sitting down on my bed with how shaky my body was right then. "What just happened?" I whispered, running a hand through my hair. 

[Frank's P.O.V.]

"Frank you fucking retard!" I scrambled down the hallway, rushing down the steps and almost slamming right into Mrs. Bernier at the bottom of the steps. 

"Frank, good to see you." She smiled and I nodded, hyperventilating just slightly. "Where you rushing off to?" I just stared at her for a few minutes, trying to come up with a good reason for why I was bolting from her house. 

"I'm late…for work…" I choked out, my breathing becoming more erratic with each passing second, thinking that Mikey could come rushing out of his room, demanding answers at any second. 

"Oh! Well don't let me keep you. Have fun at work!" She called as I ran out the front door, running as fast as I could down the sidewalk until I was far enough from the house that I couldn't see it. I slowed to a walk, shoving my hands in my hoodie's pockets.

"Frank, why the hell did you have to go and do that!? You're so fucking stupid!" I scolded myself under my breath, but the truth was...I don't know why I felt so compelled to kiss him right then and there. I'd held off the need to be intimate with him for so long and I suddenly just give without a second thought? What the fucking hell is wrong with me? I clenched my fingers in my pockets and walked briskly down the sidewalk, keeping my head down and listening for the sound of feet running behind me, praying Mikey would be too shocked to come after me. 

I walked aimlessly for hours, circling around the neighborhood at least twice, avoiding their home of course with a shortcut, but I couldn't stop. It was like pacing to the extreme. Finally, I forced myself to sit down on a bench in the park, my back to the trees. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the bench, trying to drive the thoughts of kissing Mikey and what it felt like from my head. 

"Frank?" I jumped where I sat and clutched my chest, looking up at the owner of the voice. 

"Gerard? What're you doing awake so early?" He looked better this morning, his eyes were full of life and the dark circles had disappeared, his skin looking more like he was just pale than malnourished. Taking a seat beside me, he wrapped an arm around my back, pulling me close to him. I whimpered quietly, feeling like I didn't deserve to even be near him after what I'd done this morning. 

"I was hungry…" He whispered and I looked up at him, seeing the frown on his face. I pulled a hand from my pocket and interlocked my fingers with his free hand, smiling up at him.

"It's okay." I smiled and he just shook his head. Gerard was so self-loathing lately, thought everything he did was wrong. "Gee, it's a part of who you are now…I can't imagine how hard it is, but if that's what you need to survive now then I'm going to damn well make sure you keep doing it. I love you too much to lose you just because you hate it." It was hard at first, knowing that Gee was out killing people every night, but as the month went by…I realized that he couldn't help it, it was like eating dinner every night. A necessity. I was instantly okay with this, though it scared me that I was suddenly so accepting, I would be for Gerard. 

"I can't believe you'd stay with someone that murders innocent people every night, just because he's hungry." He sighed, bringing our interlocked hands up and kissing the back of mine lightly, his eyes turning a deep red just momentarily. I watched him bite his lip in an attempt to hold back his hunger, and his face scrunch up in pain. A little trickle of blood ran down his chin. I unlocked our hands and took my thumb and wiped away the drop of blood, reaching up and pressing my lips against his momentarily, tasting the slight metallic flavor of his blood. "Frank…" He groaned when I pulled away. I started lifting my hoodie up over my head, discarding it on the bench behind me. I shifted from the bench into Gerard's lap and turned slightly to face him, bringing one hand up and resting my palm against his icy cheek. 

"Gerard, please just do it…I want to spend time with you, without being distracted by watching you suffer." I also felt like I deserved to be punished for what I'd done this morning, but I was too scared to tell him that right now. Gerard's eyes just searched mine, obviously seeing no leeway, he leaned forwards and pressed our lips together again before trailing his lips down my jaw and neck until he reached the tender spot from yesterday. I closed my eyes, feeling the cool temperature of his blood still dripping from his lip on my neck, then the sharp cold of his fangs as they just lightly tapped my skin for a moment. I could feel his hot breath as he hovered over my skin, obviously trying to contain himself. I couldn't take it any longer. Grabbing the back of his head, I pushed down, forcing his fangs to sink into my skin, burying them deep inside. I winced and shuddered lightly, but took a few deep breaths and calmed myself as I felt the distinct tingle, then slight pain, of blood being drawn from my body. Something felt off this time though, it hurt more than usual and halfway into Gerard feeding, my mind was suddenly flooded with images. Images of murder, killing, blood, and the feeling of excitement filled my mind and body. I felt my eyes shut, but the images kept flooding in, almost painfully. Faceless names and nameless faces started showing up as well until everything went quiet, everything was fine, but darkness enveloped me and the last thought I had was that I was passing out. 

[Gerard's P.O.V.]

I'd gone too far this time. I looked down at Frank, completely limp in my arms again, his face scrunched up in agony. I could feel how cold his body was, having drained too much for his body to keep him awake and start to heal at the same time. I brushed his hair from his neck, studying the wound, wishing I could heal it and make him better, but I couldn't, all I could do is sit and watch the aftermath of my hunger. I felt his blood on my lips, running down my chin and neck. Anyone passing by would have thought I'd just murdered him, especially with how pale he looked and how slowly his heart was beating right now. 

"Frankie…" I whispered down at him, knowing he wouldn't reply but I didn't need him to. "Frank, I just wanted…I wanted you to know that…" I paused, sighing deeply. I wanted to thank him for everything, but it felt wrong. Thanking him for giving up the one thing that kept him alive continuously just to keep my own clock ticking just felt wrong. I should be scolding him, telling him to never let me touch him again, but I couldn't do that either…that would just hurt him more. "I love you, Frankie."


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey was sitting on his bed, staring at the floor, when I walked up to the door of my room. His eyes were wide and he looked utterly confused at something, his hand was rubbing the back of his neck as he stared down at his feet. I moved towards his room to say something, ask him if he was alright, but his scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood there wide eyed, watching him sit there, his smell wafting over me in immense waves, my feet moved forward…stepping almost inaudibly across the hallway to stand in his doorway. My eyes locked on the pale strip of flesh just above his collar line, a light blue line just barely visible under his skin. I was practically salivating just looking at the vein, knowing that his blood was pumping through it…sweet delicious-

"Gerard?" His sudden voice snapped me out of the trance that my instincts had started to wrap me in. My fingers were gripping the wooden frame of the doorway and my heart felt like it was sinking into my stomach. I'd almost gone after him…my muscles were tensed and ready to go, my fangs practically dripping with venom. I'd almost attacked my brother, my little brother! I stepped back, reeling at the fact that my teeth could've been buried deep in his throat by now if he hadn't uttered a word. "Gee?" He spoke again, standing up and stepping towards me. I stepped back, watching his eyes widen in confusion, before spinning and running into my room across the hall, slamming the door shut behind me. My back slid down the wall as my legs gave out, bringing me to the floor. A fist banged against the wood. "Gerard?! What's wrong?!" Mikey begged but I couldn't answer. He didn't know how much danger he was just in! He could be dead right now! I could've killed him! Hot tears slipped down my cheeks as I listened to his frantic shouting, until his voice eventually died down and I heard his fist slip from the doorframe. "You need to talk to me eventually Gerard…I hate this…I feel like I don't know you anymore." He whispered, his words pulling more tears from my eyes. I wanted to get up and open the door, wrap my arms around him and tell him everything that has happened, but I couldn't. As soon as that door would open I wouldn't be able to hold it back, just smelling him from the other side was painful enough, and I couldn't bring myself to tell him how many people I'd killed…about Frank…I just couldn't. 

After a few more moments I heard Mikey's feet scuffle across the hall and his door shut and lock. I stood up shakily, wrapping my arms around myself and shuddering. My chest felt like it was going to explode since I was holding my breath, my throat was clenched tightly and my stomach growled. I couldn't be this hungry after just having fed heavily from Frank…it wasn't possible, but the fire in my neck said otherwise…the hunger was getting worse, just like I thought. Moving to the window, I threw the glass panes open and perched on the sill, crouching down and taking a deep breath of the cool air outside before jumping out, landing silently on the ground below. 

"Fuck…" I grasped my throat, trying to massage the ache away but it just grew instead, actually starting to physically hurt. What's wrong with me? Was I feeding too much? Driving my own hunger further? Or was it not enough anymore? Was my hunger just increasing on its own? My throat clenched again and I gasped out, feeling suddenly as if I was sinking inside myself. My legs were moving on their own accord, carrying me down the sidewalk at a brisk pace before turning me towards the trees and breaking out into a run once I was in the safety of the woods. A feral growl slipped from my throat and broke the silence of the woods, I wasn't Gerard anymore…I was the monster that I'd been forced to turn into. I could see myself, hear everything, but my instincts were the ones in control right now. They sought to quench the everlasting fire and they'd do it at any cost. Flying through the trees my feet slammed to a halt and my head turned towards the faintest of scents in the forest. Campers…and they're close. Taking off into their direction, I branched off the trail of their scent only to climb up into one of the trees to a reasonably high branch. My eyes scanned the forest floor, looking for any signs of movement, when a flash of green on a jacket caught their attention. _They're coming, heading back out of the trees on the trail, easy prey…they're coming!_ I felt the adrenaline start coursing through my body as the hikers drew closer, my mind racing with all the possible ways to down the pair of them without making a sound, but eventually my instincts told me that they could scream all they want…no one would hear them this far in. I hated this…the killing…but the monster currently in charge of my body loved it, the thrill of waiting and attacking, then the taste of their sweet blood flowing down my throat. When Frank was still frightened of me…of what I'd become…he'd tell me that its not the instincts, its me…I'm the one that was killing and I needed to stop blaming it on something that has no control unless I let it. He was wrong though, it was like there was something else in my body, living in the back of my mind and ready to pounce at the slightest weakness…it wasn't me…it was this…thing. This demon that feasted on human blood, that possessed my body, and changed it beyond recognition. It wasn't me…no matter how much I tried it always won out in the end, and I hated it. I fought it off almost every waking moment, like back at the house with Mikey…I couldn't let it hurt my brother, but it almost had…I'd slipped up. It hurt Frank all the time…another mess up…maybe I was letting it do what it wanted…or maybe I was just too afraid to accept that it was me the whole time. 

_SNAP!_ I looked down and realized I'd jumped down sometime during my rant, my hands on either side of the woman's neck, seeing it bent at an odd angle and feeling the smile creep across my face. Screams. I turned my head and saw the man she was with taking off in the other direction. _I love it when they run._ The monster voiced inside my head before dropping the newly deceased girl to the ground and breaking out into a run, chasing the man at a steady pace. Now, I knew I- no the monster- could catch him, that the monster could run faster than any person in existence, but he liked to play with them. The demon liked to watch them run for their lives and liked to get their hopes up, get them to think they actually have a chance before snatching them. It was sick. _You enjoy it._ A low snarl escaped my lips as the man neared the end of the trail, leading out into a well populated park. His screams got louder and he started calling out for help, causing my feet to pound faster against the leaf-covered ground. Though he was nearing the end of the trees and his voice was carrying loud through the air…he'd never make it, his fate was sealed the moment he laid eyes on me. In a flash my body was behind him, my hand was grasping his shoulder, yanking him back into my arms, and my fangs were sinking delightfully into his neck. 

[Frank's P.O.V.]

I woke up groggy, expecting to look up and see Gerard's familiar water stained ceiling, but instead saw my own, plastered in various posters that I'd had to use a ladder to get up. He must've jumped through the window, seeing as my foster parents didn't let him within a twenty-foot radius of the house, just because they had an "off" feeling about him. I sat up, my head instantly spinning, causing me to groan out loud. 

"FRANK! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Great…you just had to take me home Gerard. I sighed and sat up, getting out of my bed and heading down the stairs, pausing to look in the hallway mirror and examine the recent addition to my scars. I lightly touched the wound and it almost felt like Gerard's fangs were still in my throat for a second. "FRANK!!! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? I SAID GET IN HERE!" Looking down the hall, I saw my foster father come around the corner and lock eyes with me. His fists balled up at his sides and I knew better than to stand there any longer. I kept my eyes downcast as I approached him, watching my toes rather than make eye contact. A meaty hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across the face, sure to leave a bruise later on with the force behind it. "I told you to be down here five minutes ago. Don't do it again you little fuck." My foster father, name unimportant, growled and turned and walked into the kitchen. I followed him quietly, knowing that he was taking me to my job for the day, which would probably be cleaning his precious truck for the hundredth time. "I found out you lost your job. So here's your new one. Fuck my truck up and I'll fuck your face up." He growled and slammed the door behind him, leaving me in the freezing cold garage with his truck, wearing nothing but my pajama pants. Gerard probably changed me out of my clothes cause of the blood, this made me smile…knowing that he took the time to make sure I was changed and tucked into bed before leaving. "I DON'T HEAR YOU CLEANING!" The ugly brute I was supposed to call "father" snapped from the other side of the door and I rolled my eyes, grabbing the vacuum cleaner and opening the door to his truck. It was disgusting to say in the least. There was old food rotting in the center console and cigarette butts littering the floor and dashboard, not to mention that he used the damn thing for hunting…I don't even want to get into what I've cleaned out of his truck before. It was always the same with him though. He'd shove me out the door without a shirt, knowing I'd freeze my ass off, and if I happened to wear a shirt to bed he'd make me take it off before pushing me out. My foster mother was too scared of him to argue, she just went along with his every whim and cleaned any wounds I'd sustained only after he'd gone to sleep. 

I started to vacuum up the cigarette butts when my head suddenly felt like it was going to explode and I doubled over on the dirty seat, dropping the vacuum hose and clutching my head. 

"FUCK!" I screamed out, just vaguely hearing the door slam open and feeling the hand clamp down on my shoulder. 

"THE HELL YOU ON KID?" I heard my foster father's voice ring in my ears but it sounded distant, my brain more focused on the sudden rush of images and voices in my head. _Come on Frank, kill them. FRANK PLEASE!!! Good boy. I hate you!_ Voices of men and women attacked my mind, most of them I couldn't distinguish but those four sentences stuck out amongst them. 

"STOP IT!!!" I screamed out, feeling my body get slammed into the wall but not registering the pain of a broken rib, just holding my head in my hands as it spun.

"Fucking brat! Get out of my godamn house! Fucking druggie!" 

Next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch with fuzzy vision, my foster mother looming over me with a wet cloth, dabbing at the side of my face. It stung, whatever she was cleaning, it hurt terribly. I groaned and moved to sit up but her hand came down and pushed me back down. There was frantic banging and screaming at the front door and she winced but kept dabbing at my face. 

"Lie still Frank…lie still baby…the cops are coming, they'll help us…" My vision clouded over and I blacked out before I could hear her utter another word.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the hospital. IV in my arm, wraps around my torso, and a cast from my right wrist up to my elbow. I didn't remember anything but the voices that had screamed out to me in my head, their words haunting me as I stared up at the plain white ceiling and listened to the drabble of the small TV hanging from the ceiling between my bed and an empty one. 

"His arm will heal correctly given time, his ribs might take a while though…there are severe lacerations across his chest...bruising all over his body…scarring all over his neck and shoulders…Mrs. Cane…if you don't mind me asking, h-how long has this been going on?" I heard the Doctor's whispered voice outside the room through the little crack in the door, followed by the shuffling of feet and a heavy sigh. I could picture my foster mom with her arms folded, looking nervously around. The last time I'd been sent to the hospital…my foster father beat me upon my arrival, saying I was a waste of time and money for everyone that had to help me. I don't know how I ever got placed with such an abusive person in the first place, adoption agency is seriously messed up if they ever believed for a second that, that scum was a good father. 

"Yes…" Mrs. Cane whispered to the doctor and he sighed heavily. 

"Ma'am…I think that we should keep him here…until he's fully healed before sending him home. I do suggest maybe counseling though...for your husband?" I shut my eyes at that, knowing she'd shriek and tell the doctor no repeatedly, too afraid to even bring that topic up with her bastard of a husband. I sighed loudly. 

"Frank?" 

"GAH!" I bolted upright, hearing the soft whisper beside my ear. "Agh…" Groaning, I clutched my injured side, whining slightly as it seared with pain. I glanced to my left to see a sad faced Gerard, his eyes cast down at the floor and a single tear managed to slip from his eye and roll down his face, dripping from his chin onto his hoodie. "Gerard? What's wrong?" I'd grown used to him popping up at random, but never once had he stepped near a hospital…funny as it was, he was afraid of needles, always had been and always will be apparently. 

"I'm sorry, Frank…shouldn't have taken you home…" More tears followed the path of the first one and I found my own eyes welling up. Shifting so I could lean my head against him, being as he was perched on the edge of my bed, I wrapped my good arm around his waist and tried to pull him closer, hissing as my broken ribs were shifted. His gaze turned to me and his arms slowly wrapped around me, leaning back so I was at least lying down against the soft pillows, curled against him. 

"It's not your fault Gee…he's always been a complete asshole, nothing new…" There was no reply, just this intense silence that started to drive me crazy after half an hour of not a single sound from Gerard, looking up to his face I finally realized why. He was asleep…sound…fucking…asleep. He ate before this, that's the only way he could sleep anymore, his body just wouldn't let him rest until it was satisfied…quite saddening. A frown spread across my face as I buried it into his hoodie and allowed my eyes to slip shut, but it didn't last long because of course somebody had to enter the room. My eyes flicked to the door when it clicked open and I watched with wide eyes as lanky Mikey Way slowly strode over to the bed. 

"H-hey Frank…" I couldn't form any words in return, my throat had clenched up and my heart had started racing. _Fuck! FUCK!_ My mind was blank as I stared at him. "Frank?" He questioned lightly and I shook my head, trying to mentally calm myself down so I could at least talk to him. 

"H-h-hey M-Mikes." My words were stuttered out and a tiny blush formed on his cheeks, his eyes quickly being averted. I could tell he was thinking about the same thing I was, but I prayed that he wouldn't say anything…not here at least. I glanced to Gerard. 

"Gerard told me you were in the hospital…guess he beat me here." He chuckled nervously and swallowed heavily. Good…not the only one nervous as hell right now. His gaze met mine and I felt myself melt a little inside. Why did the Way brothers have to be so fucking gorgeous? Made me want to get up and shout to the world that I was in love with the two most beautiful guys in the world…too bad I couldn't because a) I'm a coward and wouldn't do that, b) Gerard would find out and everything would be ruined and Mikey probably hates what happened but is just too nice to tell me off, and c) they're supposed to be dead. They were adopted in secret after their parents' horrific and untimely demise. The little Way bros were said to have passed with their parents, but in actuality their adoptive parents just wanted them to live a normal life so they were "erased" in a sense. Only four people knew about them outside their adoptive parents, and those are Ray Toro, Mikey's ex-boyfriend Bob Bryar, James, and I. "Frank…" Shit here goes nothing, I glanced to Gerard beside me and relaxed only a little when he was still sound asleep, but he could hear…I know he could, part of being a vampire was heightened senses. I looked at Mikes, begging him with my eyes not to say anything here. He sighed and shifted awkwardly for a moment before nodding and then giving me the sign to call him as soon as I could. I nodded and watched as he made his way to the door. 

"Was that Mikes?" My body tensed and I looked over at Gerard who was rubbing his eyes lightly. 

"Uh…yeah, just came by to see how I was doing." I whispered and he just frowned at me. "Gerard…please, don't give me that face. Not your fault, never will be now just let it go." He exhaled and nodded, leaning forwards and pressing his soft lips to mine, the temperature of his skin, just a tiny bit lower than average, sent a chill up my spine but I ignored it, just enjoying the feeling of his lips against mine. 

**Three Months Later…**

[Gerard's P.O.V.]

"I'm fine Gerard!" Frank whined at me but I proceeded to prod at his ribs, checking for any tenderness before allowing him to go without the bandages. I'd kind of holed him up in my room, without my foster parents knowing, and watched him like a hawk over the course of three months. No matter what he said it was my fault, I knew his foster dad was an abusive dick but I'd taken him home nonetheless. Frank winced just a tiny bit when I prodded just below his armpit. "Gee…its just a little sore, please just let it be!" He groaned and I sighed, letting my arms fall to my sides.

"Fine, but you're still under watch." I smiled at him and he just rolled his eyes and leaned up and kissed me lightly on the lips. My throat immediately burst out into flames, having denied my hunger for a week now. I pulled away and backed up a few steps, trying to get the smell of his blood just beneath his fragile skin out of my nose. 

"Gerard…" Frank whispered, looking worriedly at me and he moved forwards, brushing his hair from his neck and casting his gaze down at the floor. It was sickening how he offered himself to me so willingly…he was just throwing his life away essentially, deeming himself unimportant...a food source and nothing else. 

"Frank, no. I told you I'd never hurt you again…" I growled lightly and watched the way his body trembled a little at the noise. 

"Gerard, please…just do it alright? I can't stand this! You've been holding yourself back for a week now! You're just gonna make your hunger worse if anything! It won't help! So please! Just…drink, I'll be fine." His eyes showed determination but the rest of his body denied his wishes and trembled before me, lightly shaking as I took a step forward. 

"No." I whispered near his ear as I darted from the room, jumping out my open window and darting to the trees. I could feel it coming out already, the monster that lay dormant in the back of my mind until I was at my weakest. A snarl ripped its way out as I ran faster and faster through the trees, snapping branches loudly as I pushed through. The park was just up ahead…I could smell it. The scent of dozens of people wafted into my nose as the breeze whipped back my hair. I slowed my pace, stepping out of the trees onto the path and gauging the distance between my first victim and me. Tall, slender red head at twelve o'clock…bout twenty feet away, heavy set bald man at four o'clock and about ten feet away, group of teenagers at seven o'clock…five feet away. The level of hunger rose up as I stared at the group of teens hanging around the trees just a few feet off the path. I could kill them all in a heartbeat…they'd never know what hit them. There was just the issue of the other two adults looking my direction. Thinking of a plan, I moved forwards, getting behind the adults and looking back. Kill them…kill the kids…I could do it….there might be screaming though. _Love it when they scream._ The monster purred inside my mind and I just allowed it this once…I was too hungry to go back on it now. Scanning the area behind me and seeing that anyone's view of us was blocked by the playground, I darted forwards and grabbed the fat man's neck, snapping it quickly before darting behind the woman and dropping her as well. The teens by this point were still unaware of my presence. Not for long. Hissing, I ran forwards and sank my fangs deep into the closest boy's neck, instantly alarming his friends. I pulled my fangs out and twisted his neck, hearing the loud crack as he tumbled to the ground. The three girls and one guy that had started shouting and running for their lives were soon added to the dead bodies laying in the back of the park. 

I had sunk my fangs in and drained the two adults and two of the teens before I sensed something. A new presence in the park. Right behind me as my senses told me and I wanted to turn and see who it was, but hunger won over curiosity. I lifted my head up right as I heard the shuffle of shoes on the pavement behind me. Standing up and narrowing my eyes, I turned and bolted at the person, hearing him scream and sinking my fangs in without hesitation. His warm blood flowed down my throat, helping to soothe the dwindling fire even more. _So good._ The monster chimed and I felt my eyes rolls back under their lids. The boy I held in my grasp struggled and screamed for help but I ignored it, that is until he said a certain word.

"STOP!!! STOP!! PLEASE!!!! GERARD!!!!" My whole body froze and my rationality came flooding back. I smelled the air and tears flowed down my cheeks before I even removed my fangs from his torn flesh. I didn't want to look, to see what I'd done…because I knew that voice, know matter how strangled it was. I pulled back and looked down at the frightened face I knew so well. 

"M-Mikey…" His eyes were wide with terror as he looked up at me, his glasses knocked from his face during my attack. "Mikes…oh god…" Tears poured down my cheeks as he lay there trembling underneath me, his neck still spilling blood out on to the ground. I quickly placed my hand against the wound and pressed down, cutting off the flow of blood, but it slowly started seeping through my fingers and all over the backside of my hand, his eyes dimmed slightly as he stared up at me. 

"G-Gerard…" He squeaked out and clenched his eyes shut, tears pouring out the sides of his eyes before he opened them again. "G-Gerard…what…wh-what happened t-to you?" His words came out in whispers as I slowly watched him lose consciousness, the loss of blood starting to become too great for his body to function. 

"MIKEY DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!!!" I screamed at him, pressing my hand harder against the wound, before releasing it for just a second to yank my hoodie off and press the fabric down against it. "I'm so sorry!!! I'm so sorry!! Please Mikes!!! Don't close your eyes!!!" My face was soaked with tears, picking up the blood on my chin before dripping to my white shirt and leaving red stains all over the front of it. His eyes drooped a little more and I could tell he was trying to speak but to no avail, his body was going to give out any second. My mind was racing with what I could do. _Take him to the hospital!_ No! I couldn't get him there fast enough! _Take him home!_ No, he wouldn't even make that distance. I sobbed before the worst possible thought flooded into my mind. _Turn him._ The monster grinned inside me, knowing it was my only option. "NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!" I screamed out. _He'll be dead shortly. You have no other choice but turn him or let him die._ "No! No…no…" I cried, watching my tears drip to Mikey's face and roll down his cheeks. 

"Gerard…" Mikey choked out before his eyes slipped shut and his body went still. That was the trigger, no more thoughts. I growled and sank my teeth down into Mikey's neck, willing the normally harmless saliva in my mouth turn into the venom that would save him. I closed my eyes, crying heavily as I kept my teeth buried deep in my own brother's neck. _What've I done?!_


	6. Chapter 6

Screaming and shouting alerted me to the presences of new people in the park and without a moment's hesitation I scooped Mikey's body up into my arms and darted into the trees, seeking safety amongst the masses of trunks and limbs. I could hear the sirens of police cars as they arrived on scene, the sound causing me to shrink back further into the trees. I needed to get away from here. My shirt was soaked with the blood of the dead in the park, including my brother's. Looking down at his face, he seemed so peaceful but I knew it wouldn't last…if I had made it in time or done it correctly that is. Running through the trees, my mind was racing with places I could go, but in reality…home was the safest. I could jump up through Mikey's window and lay him in his bed, change his shirt out and make sure that no one came to check on him. If they did then I'd tell them that he was sick, that he needed his sleep. They'd believe me, Mikey always used to get sick when the whether was chilly like it is now. I quickened my pace, probably a weird blur to anyone who saw me fly by now. I hated running like this, using the strength that came with the change I'd had to suffer through for three agonizing days. Slept through the first day, but had to push myself through the next two days, wanting to cry out in agony but holding it in on account of my brother. Now I was putting him through the same thing…

Reaching the house in a matter of seconds, I built up all my strength in my legs and jumped up to Mikey's second story window, landing precariously on the sill and jumping down into the room before I had the chance to fall back. I winced when my feet thudded loudly on the wooden floor, waiting for Mrs. Bernier to come upstairs and tell us to "stop dropping things on the wood floors, it leaves scuff marks." There was nothing though, not the slightest sound that gave away Mrs. or Mr. Bernier's presence in the house. Good, they weren't home. I moved over to the bed and gently laid Mikey's body down. So peaceful. _Not for long._ The monster in the back of my mind growled in delight. 

"Shut up." I snarled angrily and started removing Mikey's bloody hoodie. Once I had taken it off I quickly removed his shirt and grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom, quickly yet carefully wiping away the blood from his wound. I didn't bother with putting another shirt on him, just grabbed the blankets and pulled them up to his jawline. He'd have a fever shortly if the venom had worked. I slumped to the floor, my back against Mikey's bed. I curled up in on myself, hugging my knees tightly to my chest, and just cried. Let the tears flow freely down my cheeks, letting out choked sobs that wracked my body at times. I'd done this…I'd hurt my brother…the one I promised my parents I'd keep safe…Mikey…I'm so sorry…

[Frank's P.O.V.]

He was late. Very late. I would have been pissed off if this were any other time, but it wasn't. He'd disappeared from the house, needing to feed after having forced himself to abstain for an entire week. Something was wrong. I could just tell, it felt like my entire body had just started hurting from the worry. 

"HEY FRANK!" I jumped almost two feet off the ground when I heard someone shout my name, I turned to see Mrs. Bernier waving at me from down the sidewalk. She beckoned me over and I quickly complied. Maybe I could ask her if Gerard was home when she left. My feet moved swiftly over to her, dodging in and out of the little crowd in front of the movie theater that was waiting to get in. "Frank." She smiled when I reached her, her cheeks a cherry red from the chilly temperature.

"Hi Mrs. Bernier." I smiled back at her, shoving my frozen hands deep into my hoodie's pocket, trying to keep the fidgeting to a minimum. 

"Frank, I was wondering if you'd be a dear and go check on Michael and Gerard tomorrow? Mr. Bernier and I have officially moved out of the home, its all theirs now, as it should be." She smiled, seemingly done with the conversation now. 

"Uh, yeah…but…did you see Gerard when you left? Was he home? He was supposed to meet me here, but he never showed." She raised a questioning eyebrow at me and shook her head no. 

"Michael was the only one home and he headed out at the same time we did. I didn't even know you were meeting with Gerard tonight." She shrugged it off. Shows how much she cares where they are. 

"O-oh…okay thank you! I'll go over and check on them tomorrow!" I smiled, turning and waving at her before breaking out into a run down the sidewalk. The chilly air stung my face as I ran, but I ignored it. Something was wrong. It never took Gerard this long to hunt before! I tried to quicken my pace but my muscles were too rigid from the cold to carry me any faster. 

I ran up to the Way house, sighing as I saw the light on in Mikey's room. Least somebody was home, hopefully Gerard was with him. I jumped up the three porch steps and grabbed the key out from under the little pot of flowers beside it. I unlocked the door and ran up the stairs, not bothering to close it behind me. I just needed to see him, needed to see my Gerard and make sure he was alright. I ran down the hall, shivering like mad, and flung Mikey's door open. I went to speak but saw he was passed out, tucked under the covers. I tiptoed backwards lightly, moving out of the room until I spotted a mess of black hair peeking just over Mikey's bed on the other side. 

"Gerard?" I whispered, moving around the bed quietly and dropping to my knees when I saw the expression on his face. There were tears streaming silently down his cheeks, collecting blood that still stained his face, his knees were drawn up to his chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest, sobbing. This was the most helpless I'd ever seen Gerard. He looked like he was going to break at the slightest touch. "Gee…" I moved over to him, slowly wrapping my arms around him, slightly shocked when he pretty much crawled into my lap, clutching my shirt and crying loudly. "Shhh Gee…shh…Mikes is asleep…" I whispered and his sobs just got louder, more strangled. 

"H-he…he's n-not sleeping…I k-killed him F-Frank…I k-killed Mikey…and th-then t-tried to b-b-bring h-him b-back b-b-but I don't kn-know if it w-worked." My eyes flew wide and I just stared out into space, my mind going completely dead save for one. _Gerard attacked his own brother. He's losing it._ I know I should've been concerned for Mikey right then, but the thought of Gerard having gone so far as to hurt his own brother was, in my mind, a little more frightening. He'd turned Mikey right? He'd be okay? Right?

"Shhh…shhh…G-Gee…its…just take a deep breath…" I whispered and felt him attempt to drag in a long breath but it just came out as more choked sobs, his hand clutching tighter on to my shirt. He was a wreck, a complete train wreck. He hadn't been like this since his alcohol and drug addiction…it was heartbreaking for me to see again. 

It took me four hours to calm Gerard down enough to where I could get him to stand and at least sit on the edge of Mikey's bed without him trembling so violently that he'd collapse. There were no sighs of life in Mikes. His chest didn't rise and fall as it should, he just remained completely and utterly motionless. It scared me now, looking at him. His hair stuck to his neck where the wound was. Tears started to stream down my cheeks, looking at him just pulled at my heart, made it feel like it was going to rip right in half. I moved over to him and sat down beside him on the bed, brushing his hair away from the wound lightly and tensing up when I felt Gerard's eyes bore into my back. 

"How long did it take Gerard?" I looked back at him, eager to distract him from the loving way that I was adjusting the sheets around Mikey and lightly brushing at the wound, which actually looked like it was healing…hopefully. 

"Three days." He whispered back, the utter self hate was evident in his voice. 

"How long till you woke up?" I questioned, wanting to keep his mind occupied. 

"A day at least. He's sleeping…" I heard him sigh a little and looked back at Mikey, not seeing any change in him. "It worked…I can hear his breath." Again I looked for a change but saw none, there was no rise and fall of his chest. I turned to meet Gerard's gaze and he instantly knew what I was thinking. "You won't see it…too small for you to notice right now…it…it'll get stronger over the next few hours…" Gerard's whole body slumped and I could tell he was mentally beating himself up over this. Hating what he'd done, but I didn't hate him for it. He'd attacked Mikey, but he'd also saved him…made sure that he didn't lose Mikey. I'd almost lost Mikes and I didn't even know _…what kind of lover…_ Did I really just think that? I m-mean f-friend…what kind of f-friend am I if I don't even know when they're hurt, or dead for fuck's sake! Mikey had been dead! Gone! Fresh tears started streaming down my face and without any hesitation or thought I leaned forward and rested my head on Mikey's chest, moving my hands to clutch the sheet laying over him. "F-Frank?" I heard Gerard whisper but ignored him and just cried into the sheets, only sitting up again after fifteen minutes. Looking behind me I caught Gerard's confused and slightly hurt gaze. "What's going on…b-between you two…" Gerard had caught on. I could see it in his eyes, that knowledgeable look that he normally always had. Becoming a vampire had changed him that way, he always knew when something was happening unless you made sure to hide it carefully. In that moment though I'd lost my control and let the wall hiding my love for Mikey slip. 

"G-Gee…I…" I started to lie to him, to try and cover it up, but it was useless. "I'm sorry." I whispered and his gaze just turned to the floor, his body stiffening. My own body started to quiver in fear, the natural human reaction to his presence, something that hadn't happened since I first found out what he'd become. It was back again, which could only mean I'd pissed him off…badly. I stood and slowly made my way past him, knowing he was quietly telling me to fuck off with the way he didn't meet my gaze. I'd find a way to fix this…if I ever could…but it wouldn't be now. Wouldn't be for a while actually. I quietly made my way to the front door, slipping out and shutting it behind me, before promptly breaking down and heading towards the park, sobbing heavily. I love Gerard, but I also love Mikey. I just couldn't change that if I tried.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this (Mikey's part) was typed by the person I was collaborating with at the time

[Gerard's P.O.V.]

I guess I should have seen it coming. He'd taken in interest in my brother…no doubt because of the vast amount of time they'd spent together since my turning. Frank waiting for me to come home safely from a killing spree and Mikey waiting for me to get home from a friend's house or whatever my excuse had been for that night. Guess it's what I deserved…to lose Frank. I left him behind all the time, used him when I was hungry, why would he want to be with a person like that? I sighed heavily, glancing up at the door where he'd exited before looking back at Mikey, breathing gently, but I knew the fire was raging on the inside. I moved to the door and reached the handle before I stopped, finally registering in my head why Frank had left so quickly. I'd scared him, I'd let my true self show it's ugly face for just a split second, allowed him just to feel the full extent of the power that lay inside me and he'd bolted in an instant. I'd scared him off. I sighed heavily, and trudged back over to the side of Mikey's bed, just staring at him for a long while. 

After much fighting with myself on whether to try and change or let Frank go…I'd decided the latter was the best option. As much as it hurt me to think that I was going to just let the love of my life walk out the door…I would do it for Frank. He didn't deserve to be treated the way I was treating him, like a quick meal when I needed it and attention when I brought myself down to levels only he could raise me from. My brother…he'd be there for Frank. He was always there for everyone, didn't hole himself up in his room like a complete and utter hermit for days on end like I had, even before my turning. Thinking about it, I'd hardly ever shown true affection for Frank…maybe a kiss here and there but it was mostly sitting in my basement, not uttering a word to each other for hours on end until he announced he had to go home or he'd be beat. I'd walked into Mikey's room on multiple occasions when I had been out, sitting with Frank on his bed and playing the newest bass riff he'd learned. Frank was smiling widely, his eyes locked on Mikey, not the instrument he held. His eyes were locked on my brothers face, not straying away for even a split second until Mikey glanced up and his gaze was quickly averted back down at the bass my brother held in his long slender hands.

A small whimper escaped my lips and in a matter of moments I broke down beside Mikey's bed, crumbling to the floor and bringing my knees up to my chest, holding them close to me. My tears soaked the knees of my skinny jeans and my body was wracked with sobs. I couldn't handle this, I couldn't handle thinking that Frank had lost interest in me, that he was probably just too scared to tell me that he'd lost feeling for me and decided to just feign interest, spare himself from the possible repercussions of telling me he no longer loved me. The tears flowed heavily from my eyes, dripping into my open mouth as I choked back sobs. 

I couldn't help but think…I deserved this. I was a monster, that murdered innocent peoples to satisfy its own needs…I deserved to be alone for the rest of my life, however long that turned out to be. 

A slight rustle ended the torment going on in my mind and I bolted upright, locking eyes on Mikey. He shifted in his sleep, a small moan accompanying the movement. I breathed a sigh of relief, happy that he was past the turning stage, now his body would just be wracked with pain as the aftermath of his physical and mental change for at least a couple days. I frowned and leaned forward over the bed, brushing a few wisps of his hair from his face before sitting down on the edge and just taking a deep breath. 

"Mikes…you can't hear me right now…you're probably too lost in the pain but I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry…I…I didn't want this...I didn't want you to ever find out about me...e-especially not like this…I'm so sorry…" I collapsed on Mikey's bed, the excessive feeding from earlier finally catching up with me, making my movements instantly sluggish, as if it were weighing me down, my eyelids grew heavy and I found myself drifting off on the pillow beside Mikey. "Sorry Mikes…" I breathed out before I slipped into a fitful sleep. 

[Mikey's P.O.V.]

It hurts. It hurts so bad, the dry, burning sensation in my mouth and throat. Why did this happen? My memories are hazy, but the most vivid thing I remember, my brother. Gerard. He…he didn't look like himself. What I saw… it wasn't my older brother, he wouldn't hurt the people that he harmed, he wouldn't have held me tight that it felt like my arms were going to snap. His eyes, so red…struck such terror in me that I never knew I could feel that much fear. That wasn't Gerard. That was… a demon, a monster, Gerard would never do that. Would he?

Fuck, this burning won't go away. It's like a wild fire in my whole body, but hotter coals pressed into my throat. I want to cry, shout for something to drink, maybe some water, a soda, I need a drink!! I need…

 _Blood._

What the fuck? Did I really just think that? Blood? I don't need blood, I need something to quench this burning.

 _What you need, is blood._

Why am I thinking this? I don't need that, I want my brother, he'll know what to do, he may keep to himself, but I know he still cares. But, the Gerard I saw, the red eyes, the blood, the…fangs. Is he…what I think he is? A character only found in bad horror movies.

A vampire.

 _Yes. And you are one now, too._

Even though I can't move, speak, or even open my eyes, I feel a few tears sliding down my face. I want Gerard, I need my older brother, he makes the pain go away, even when we were kids. I want to move around. I can't be a vampire, of all things. Gerard will probably think I'm crazy, I had to have passed out walking home from Bob's. I must have been exhausted and passed out, and dreamt of what I saw Gerard do to all those people, and the pain he caused me as well. That wasn't him, that didn't happen.

"Mikey. Please, wake up."

It's faint, like, it sounds like he's in another room or something.

"I need my little brother, please wake up. Mikey!" now it sounds closer, and it's Gerard, I want to call his name, tell him where I am, I need him just as much as he needs me. I feel my body, like I'm getting the feeling of my muscles again, and I'm more aware of everything around me. But I'm getting a weird feeling as I feel my strength return. A…pressure of some sort, like I need to act a certain way from now on. I lift my arms up, just enough to know I still have a body to move, after the constant burning I've been through, and still am, just not as intense. But certainly still there. I brought my hand to my face, wiping the tears I felt away. Feeling very weak, I used my arm to sit myself up in my bed, feeling the sheets fall away. Slowly opening my eyes, I look around the room, seeing everything as I left it, but seeing Gerard on my floor, sobbing out my name, for me to wake up.

"G-Gerard..?" I saw his head snap up, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks out of his blood shot eyes.

"Mikey. Oh thank God…" He made no attempt to move near me though. Just as soon as I was about to move to him, the weight I felt earlier returned, like a subconscious feeling of something here being much more powerful then me, that I need to behave as well as possible, or I'll be erased. I stopped my movement in an instant, I even moved back onto my bed, pressing myself against the wall, hoping I'd disappear from Gerard's sight. I somehow knew he was the one making me feel that way. I pulled the sheet to me, needing something to hold.

"Mikey, you don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you. Not anymore," he stated, but just hearing his words sent shudders down my spine, that his soft whispers was enough to practically get me shaking where I sat.

"W-What h-happened to me? G-Gerard?" I saw him stand at that moment, the fear increasing, a feeling of needing to get away. He slowly walked over to me, sitting at the very edge of my bed, looking at me with soft eyes, the same hazel eyes I'd always seen him with.

"Mikey, calm down, you'll be okay." Hearing him though, I tried to scoot away from him more, before he suddenly was on me, holding me down on the bed, staring into my eyes, like he was studying my reactions. I tried pulling my arms, the act useless as he holds my wrists down. Tears finding their way down my cheeks as I struggle.

"Gerard? Please, stop this. W-What's happening?" He continued studying me, getting closer to me, causing my to whimper as I continue to cry, I don't even know why I'm crying though, I don't understand anything about what's happening to me anymore. I gasp as I feel two points on the inside of my mouth. Running my tongue along my mouth, my dreaded fear realized.

Fangs.

He got even closer to me, causing me to actually cry out lightly.

"G-Gerard! S-Stop!! I d-don't know w-what's going on! It hurts! The burning, it won't go away! Please Gerard! What's going on!?"

Finally he pulled away, sitting back down on the edge, still watching me carefully, I looked away, I couldn't look at him anymore. I was moving to get up, before he started talking.

"Mikey, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. You don't have to be scared of me anymore. I won't hurt you, please Mikes, you can relax." As soon as he spoke those words, my body did relax. Knowing he meant it when he said he wouldn't harm me. "Mikey… you're… you're a vampire…like me…please Mikey, I'm sorry I kept it from you, I just…this isn't what I wanted, I didn't want you to be wrapped up in the mess I made, but looks like I couldn't do that, either."

I didn't know how to react, I'm a vampire? A monster? What did that mean? I have to kill people now for selfish reasons? I have to kill because I'm thirsty for blood? I'm a demon? What's happening to me?

"I can see your confusion, Mikey. I should take you hunting before you lose yourself to your instincts, then we can talk." I watched him stand from my bed, grabbing me a Misfits shirt and tossing it to me to wear, seeing as I was shirtless. Looking at him, I saw that my "dream" was real. He still had on the bloody shirt that he wore when he attacked me.

"Come on, Mikey. Let's get you something to eat." As soon as I heard him call me, I quickly put on the shirt and walked over to him, looking down. As if I have to follow him everywhere, and do all he asks of me, that he owns me in a way, I'm his, and only his. No one would have any power over me unless Gerard allowed it. I looked up at him a little bit, a look of sorrow on his face.

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I've done this to you, I don't deserve an amazing brother like you. You know that, right?"

"Gerard, you're the most amazing brother, from what I remember, you did this to save me. And I'm forever in gratitude, I'll do anything you wish and command. I'm yours, Gerard. You know this just as well as I do. But, I have to say, you do deserve an amazing brother."

"Mikey, I know you'll always be there for me, but, you don't need to declare yourself to me." I shook my head, he may deny it, but we both know that I'm in his debt. Even if he says no, I can't disobey him, unless he actually allows me.

"Anyway Mikes, let's go to the park, we can find someone to give you to feed on." I kind of stopped moving, getting his questioning glance, answering his unasked question.

"I don't really know…how to hunt, Gee." He smiled lightly, the most I've seen in months. It makes me happy seeing him smile again, even if it's for just a second.

"Don't worry about that, it'll come to you, and I'll give you a few pointers. We're not in any hurry, so we can just walk as well." I nodded, and followed him out, seeing him for the first time, even though as a vampire. His stature, the way his hair hangs, long and black, his muscle tone, looking like he works out just enough to stay slightly muscular, but knowing he can out lift even the strongest of body builders. Our foster parents were not home yet, but then again, they went out every so often. I happened to look at the electronic calendar, it had to have been wrong, it was a couple days ahead.

"Gee? What's with the calendar? Why is it off?" He walked over, looking at it as well, then he frowned.

"It's not wrong, Mikey. It's correct, actually, you've been sleeping a couple days. The first day, was when I bit you, and your body actually turned from human to vampire. But the other couple of days you were just sleeping, but I have no doubts that you were in pain the whole time. Am I correct?"

I simply nodded, thinking of the time I felt in darkness, the pain I suffered through as I was on my own, only my memories to keep me sane, and the fight not to cry and shout. I followed him out the door, walking down to the park, looking at the dark sky, the moon in the middle. Breathing the air, like I'm experiencing the world in a whole new way, all these sweet scents. Gerard was studying me again, almost like he's expecting something to happen.

"Gerard? Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He shook his head, and smiled lightly at me.

"Oh, nothing really. Just seeing on how you're taking you…new life." He sighed out, no doubt being full of hate and regret, I didn't bother to get him to talk more, and just continued walking with him to the park.

About ten minutes later we arrived, my body got excited, just seeing people all around the park. I felt a smile on my face, and I smelled their blood. It didn't smell like the metallic sensation I got as a human, it smells so much sweeter. Gerard was watching me.

"Mikey, listen to me," my head snapped to him, intent on listening, which caused him to jump slightly from my obedient action, "um… like I was saying, you have to keep in mind that you're killing a living person, that you're taking them from someone. I usually go after thugs, but I know it'll be hard for you to not hunt, and just attack. Please Mikey just be… I don't know how to put it…"

I nodded listening to him, it is hard to describe but I understand, I should be caring about drinking blood, or something. I continued my walk through the park but one particular scent caught my attention, I made a sudden turn, walking to the older of the swing sets. I saw what I was looking for, though I don't know why, aside from this person's blood being sweeter smelling than any other humans.

Gerard stayed behind, probably just to watch from a distance, to observe me. I continued forward, my steps almost inaudible. I stalked forward, pretty much human pace but way more quiet. This human, male I saw, was of short height, and dark hair. He sat on the swing, back to me, but I saw he was smoking a cigarette, with skeleton hand gloves. He seems so familiar, I can't place it. I'm a couple feet behind him, and just when I'm about to grab him and feast on him, I heard Gerard suddenly shout in terror.

"FRANK!!!!"

Frank? The man whipped his head back. It was Frank!! I almost just…attacked him? My best friend? My secret love? Gerard's boyfriend!? I just about grabbed and killed Frank!! I staggered back, looking at him in shock as he stares at me in shock too, a smile suddenly on his face.

"Mikey!! You're okay! You made it!!" He jumped up off the swing and around it, wrapping his small arms around my waist. I would have wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, but his smell. The sweet, sweet scent of his blood, I felt my own saliva increase. I couldn't ignore his smell, it was too sweet. I grabbed his arms, looking down at him, I could see in his eyes reflection that my eyes were glowing red. I got closer to him, my body craving for me to feast on him. He was pulling away from me but I held him to me, pressing myself into his neck, groaning as his scent filled my nose, ignoring his pleas.

"Mikey!! Stop! Please!!" I groaned again, feeling my mouth open against his soft, pale skin. I was about to press my fangs softly to his neck, when suddenly Frank was ripped from me, as I was thrown to the ground, Frank also on the ground, but a figure between us. I growled at the figure, then in a matter of seconds, the figure had me pinned, growling in my ear. It took just as many seconds to realize who it was.

Gerard.

I stared at him in shock, not realizing what he was doing. He got off me, standing before going over to Frank, kneeling by him. I could hear him ask about his condition. I sat up, staying where I was, I feel as if I were to move, that he would get me again.

"Frank, are you alright? That wasn't Mikey's fault. He hasn't fed yet. Please Frank…I'm really sorry. And I'm so fucking sorry I scared you off…I was just… I was just upset. I should have expected it. I've been a horrible boyfriend to you…"

"Don't worry, Gerard," Frank replied, I could hear the traces of the fear I gave him, "Should've expected that, didn't realize…" I saw him look over to me, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you survived." I wanted to laugh at that point, I didn't survive. I guess I was cursed as a monster who attacks his best friends.

"You shouldn't be," I whispered, seeing the smile fall a bit, "I'm just a monstrous demon."

"No you're not," both Frank and Gerard replied in unison, causing them to look at each other and laugh, smiling, with Gerard hugging Frank again.

"I'm so sorry Frank, I'm so sorry…"

"Gerard, it's okay. It's my fault that I pissed you off, because of how I acted."

"Frank, I don't blame you for that, I never was really the perfect man for you, or anyone for that matter, that you shouldn't have to put up with me." It was the same thing, they would both blame each other, I've heard them before in Gerard's room, so I interrupted.

"Sorry to butt in, but Gee? I'm still thirsty…" I saw Frank pull down his shirt a bit, catching me off guard, Gerard stopping him.

"No! He's a newborn fledgling, he'll kill you!" I stepped back, seeing a stray girl walk into the woods, I took off on the spot, not bothering on waiting for Gerard.

 _You need blood. Now._

I ran towards her, carrying her deep into the woods when I catch her, using my hand to silence her. After being in far enough, I whispered a 'thank you' before I snapped her neck, holding her to me when I bit into her neck, the hot blood gorging in my mouth, groaning in sheer pleasure, draining her just as quickly as I did catching her. The dry burning in my mouth started to die down, but I knew it'll never go away. The desert sand feel in my mouth, the dry fire in my throat. Something only blood could stop for the moments at a time. I drank the last gulp of the girls blood, dropping her to the wooded floor. Gerard came up behind my carrying Frank. Though Frank looked away as soon as he saw me, the blood all over my face and neck, dripping onto my shirt. I wiped as much of the blood as I could, had grabbing the hoodie the girl was carrying with her. I looked over at Gerard, but I couldn't tell if he was angry at my for running off like I did.

"Mikey? Do you feel any better?" I nodded, watching him, he seemed calmer.

"Gee? A-are you…mad at me? For running off like that?" Even if he was calm, I still wanted to know how he was. He looked up, and smiled. God have I missed that smile.

"No, I'm not mad. Shocked that you ran off suddenly, but I saw that you were able to hide your attack like that. So no, I'm not mad…if anything I'm mad at myself."

"Please stop talking like that."

We both looked at Frank as he spoke, I didn't know what to say to that, I knew what he meant. He didn't like us talking about humans being simple prey, even if he was dating a vampire, my brother. I smiled at Frank when he did look over, and saw him smile a bit back. Gerard sat him down, then looked at me.

"I'm going to hunt, I'll be back in a few minutes." And with that, he ran off. I looked at Frank again after Gerard ran off, watching him run. After a moment, he turned to me, not making any movement towards me. I smiled, pulling him to me in a tight hug. Even if his blood was still the sweetest smelling, I fed already, just enough to make sure I don't attack him. He was a little hesitant, but soon enough, he wrapped his arms around me. He buried his face into my chest, the blood on my shirt having dried.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Mikey. I mean, fuck, I was so worried about you when I went to your house, and Gerard said he had k-killed you… I just…I'm glad to know that my Mikey-" he stopped suddenly. Did he just say "my Mikey"? I looked at him in confusion and he was blushing red.

"'My Mikey'?" I didn't ask what he meant, just showing him in a way that I heard him.

"N-nothing, i-it slipped, I meant it like my friend, y-you know?" God he was so adorable while trying to talk himself out of his situation. I leaned back a little, pulling out of our hug, resting my hands on his shoulders. He smiled awkwardly, and I got closer to his face, whispering softly into his ear.

"Well, 'your Mikey' is positively fine now…" I pulled away from his ear, and moved to his face, his face still flushed in blush. I leaned down, hesitant for a few moments before I pressed my lips to his, slowly kissing him, I looked up at him, his eyes rolled back and closed. I closed mine for the few moments we kissed, after pulling away, I released his shoulders, and we just looked at each other, until I heard a rustle a little away, I quickly looked, unsure if there was danger or not. But when I found the source of the sound, I backed off immediately.

Gerard.

I saw him staring at us. Did he see us kiss? What if he did? He walked over to us, and when he got to us, I saw. He was mad. He shot me a glare and his power over me became to great, I fell to my hands and knees, his power causing tears to stream down my cheeks, not that I was actually crying. I lifted my head and looked at Frank as he wanted to come to my side, but was too unsure, especially with Gerard. The power he held over me, my arms and legs shook under me, I couldn't even hold myself up before I collapsed completely. Frank was by me at that moment, asking if I was alright and all. I looked up at Gerard, sorrow in his eyes, the anger disappearing.

"I'm so sorry Mikey, I didn't mean to…" I knew he didn't, I just sighed, smiling at him, and then looking at Frank, he was smiling at me too. I sat up, looking at Gerard.

"I didn't mean to, Gerard…it just happened. I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have done that…" I looked down, hoping he'd listen to my reasoning. He simply nodded, but said something that really shocked me.

"No, it's wasn't you, it was me, I don't deserve Frank like you do, he'd be better with you than me. I already know that now…"


	8. Chapter 8

[Frank's P.O.V.]

I admit I freaked the fuck out when Mikey initially brought his lips to mine, but the shock quickly dissolved and I melted into the kiss. What the hell was I thinking?! I had Gerard! I loved Gerard! But…I loved Mikey as well. GAH! I glanced back and forth between Gerard and Mikey as they talked until Gerard's last sentence hit me like a ton of bricks. 

"What the fuck? What're you saying Gerard!?" I lashed out instantly, fisting my hands at my sides. "Of course you deserve me! If anything I'm not worthy of you! Why the hell would you say that?" My voice lowered as I spoke until the end was just a dull whisper and my fists relaxed at my sides. It hurt, to hear him say that…felt like my heart was shattering. 

"Because it's true, Frank…I don't deserve someone like you. I just hold you back, just use you for my own selfish needs, and above all I'm never there for you, I'm always hiding in my room and leaving you at night to hunt...Mikey…Mikey was there for you. He was there to keep you company every single time I wasn't, he made you smile and laugh where I just drained you till you passed out…he's so much better for you…even now he's still himself, he doesn't seem to have changed like I did when I was turned." I was getting angry with Gerard at that point. He thought I'd let him go for Mikey? I loved Mikey but hell I loved Gerard too! I was dating Gerard! How many times had I confessed my love for him when we were hiding away in his room? Sure Mikes kept me company while he was gone, but most of the time he was, I was sitting in worry. I'd fallen for Mikey, for his quiet demeanor and lanky body…for the sheer awkwardness that was Mikey Way, but Gerard…he was the one I loved first, the one I'd fallen head over heels for years ago when I saw him pass me in the halls. Now he was questioning that? Telling me to basically leave him for his brother? My fists balled up at my side again. 

"Shut up Gerard. I love you with all my heart and you know that, or at least I thought you did. I gave myself to you Gerard! I gave you everything that I had because I love you! I wanted to help you! I would willingly give you my blood every fucking minute of every fucking day if that's what you need! You know why? Because I don't give a shit what you became! I'll love you no matter what happens! The only reason Mikey even became an option is because you started letting that fucking monster inside you take over! Without even fighting it you just willingly started letting him decide when you were hungry and who you'd go after! YOU GAVE UP!!! YOU STOPPED CARING!! NOT ME!!" I screamed at Gerard, taking deep angry breaths as he stood there with wide eyes, just staring at me for what seemed like forever. I was about to just turn and leave when a heavy sigh escaped his lips and his shoulders sagged and head dropped. 

"I'm so sorry Frank…" Gerard breathed out and a single tears sprung forth from his eye and made its way down his cheek. That little drop hanging from his chin now made me rush forwards and wrap my arms around him, hold him tightly to me. It was only then that I realized Mikey had disappeared, knowing that probably wasn't a good thing but it'd have to wait right now. I heard a little sniffle and what sounded like the slicing of flesh and my eyes flicked upwards. Gerard's fangs were buried in his lower lip, a sign that he was fighting off that internal demon that tried to show its face again. I felt my body shudder, that primal instinct telling me that it was dangerous to be here right now, but I ignored it. 

"Its okay Gerard, just…don't doubt me please…please…" I stared up at him and he nodded, not daring to open his mouth right now for fear he'd lose it. I knew he was stronger than that though, so I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his head down so his lips were pressed against mine. I could taste the metallic flavor of his blood from the slices in his lower lip and something in the back of my mind twinged but I ignored it. I held him there until his arms slowly found their way around my waist and he was kissing back furtively. I felt the tips of his fangs brush over my bottom lip, wincing a little when the tip of one cut my lip, his blood now mixing with my own. I held the kiss until suddenly my head felt like it'd been slammed into a brick wall. Pulling away, I resisted the urge to clutch my head…I didn't want to worry Gerard right now. His eyes were wide seeing the blood but I glared at him, warning him not to say a word or I'd have his ass. My head felt like it was about to explode and I just wanted to cry out in pain. I had to come up with something to get me out of here. "Uh…I h-have to go Gee, job interview since I lost my other one…um…but can I come by later? Maybe…do something later?" I smirked at him, hoping that he'd be too distracted by that last bit to question the first part. His eyes were wide and questioning for a moment before a small smile played on his lips and I forced a smile even though I wanted to scream. 

"Y-Yeah…that'd be…that'd be amazing." He whispered lightly and pressed a quick kiss to my lips, still holding his breath around me. 

"Okay, I g-gotta go." I forced yet another smile before turning and running down the sidewalk until I was sure I was far enough away from Gerard for his advanced hearing not to pick up on my pathetic cries. I fell to my knees on the grass not too far off from the sidewalk, hiding behind a couple of trees just a little ways into the woods. "FUCK!" I screamed out, clutching my head in both hands, grasping chunks of my hair and pulling like I could just rip the pain from my brain. It was the same as before, my head was filled with images and noise. I couldn't make out anything being said, countless people just screaming and shouting over top each other. Who the hell were all these people!? "AGH!" I collapsed on my side, my entire body felt like it'd just been lit on fire and all I could do was scream and cry about how much my head was hurting. "STOP IT!!! STOP IT!!!" I shrieked, slamming my head against the ground. Pretty smart right? Hit your head against the ground while its already in horrible pain…fucking dumbass. Nonetheless, I kept slamming my head against the grass, not consciously but it did distract my mind for short intervals from the horrible images being engraved into my brain. What the hell was going on!? Who were these people in my head!! I screamed out again before my vision turned dark and I collapsed fully on the grass. 

[Mikey's P.O.V.]

Fuck. I had no clue where I was right now. All I could see was trees in all directions, seeming to spread out forever. I don't even know how I ended up out here, it was like I just woke up in the middle of the trees but I did recall the smell of blood and the feel of the wind whipping through my hair. I'd backed away from Frank and Gerard, feeling slightly hurt by Frank's words…saying I was basically just an "option" that became available once Gerard started drifting further away. But then…I was here. Glancing down at my feet, I saw the corpse's of three people, two girls and one boy…all teenagers. Did I bring them here? My hands were covered in blood, and I could feel drips falling down from my chin. I'd killed them, drank them dry. But where was I? 

"GERARD!?" I called out, hoping I hadn't gone so far that he wouldn't find me. There was a strange feeling radiating throughout my body, a desire I needed to fill. I needed to be by Gerard, close to him and I wasn't. It actually unnerved me to be so far from and it frightened me even more that I had this need to be with him at all times. I'd been an independent person before this, I was the one who could find solace in being solitary, but now…it was like every bone in my body was crying out for Gerard. I wheeled around, looking behind me before spinning back the other direction, listening for any sound that my ears would pick up on. It was odd, I was human just days ago…I woke up as a…a monster…yet, my life somehow felt…a little more complete. I couldn't describe it, it was as if some part of me knew that this was meant to be, that I was meant to be like Gerard. For eternity? Were the legends even true in all aspects? Were we really going to live forever? What about the sun, though? I looked up towards the top of the trees and saw a few beams of sunlight shining down and hitting my forearms. I'd been outside almost all day hadn't I? So obviously that part wasn't true, though the sun did make me squint a little more than it had before, like it was just a tad bit brighter and more annoying. Movement. A crack of branches off to my left. My head swiveled around just to see a squirrel making its way through the woods, stopping to give me a questioning glance as if to say "Well what the fuck are you looking at?" I sighed and stepped forward a little, grimacing when there was a sickening squish underneath my foot. My eyes looked down and saw my shoe in a small puddle of blood and a little torn flesh. I actually felt a sinking sensation, but not the gag that I expected, just that one feeling. She was pretty…or at least she had been before I'd torn her throat open and murdered her. That's what it was…murder. I'd killed people now. My eyes widened in realization. "All those murders on TV…it was-" 

"Me?" I spun around to face the voice that had materialized out of nowhere, there wasn't even a snap of a twig yet Gerard was standing right behind me, his eyes downcast and hands shoved deep in the pockets of his hole riddled jeans. My entire body relaxed with his presence, like somehow him being here just made everything safer. 

"You…you killed all those people on TV…those were all your kills…" He nodded solemnly, his eyes not meeting mine fully. 

"Yes…I was being reckless with the kills, but lately I've gotten better at hiding them. Yours need to be hidden a little more, but luckily they're deep in the woods." Gerard sighed heavily and moved forwards, grabbing one of my victims and dragging it down the small incline before dropping it and kicking it swiftly yet powerfully. I was amazed with how fast and far the body rolled from the force of his kick, how it disappeared almost instantly down the hill. His eyes met mine and a little tiny smile played on his lips for a brief moment. "You probably don't remember how you got here do you?" 

"Ummm…no…" I chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of my neck and standing just a little bit closer to Gerard, seeking the comfort his presence seemed to supply. 

"Yeah, it'll be like that a few times…some kills you're aware of but others…others you won't really remember…I don't know why but, it just happens. I think it's the bloodlust, the first kill kind of awakens it and then after a little while, your body just kind of goes into predator mode and you'll attack anything on sight." Gerard's voice got quieter towards the end and I realized why. That's what happened when he attacked me…he'd lost it, had no control. 

"Gerard? Its okay you know…what happened it's-" His eyes shot up and glared at me, burning holes in my eyes, making my whole body tense up in fear of him. 

"It's not okay Mikey. Don't even act like it is." He half whispered, half growled at me. I opened my mouth to say that it really was okay, that I didn't blame him now that I was going through the same thing he was, but that glare shot me down before I uttered a single sound. Gerard held his glare until his body suddenly relaxed and he shot me an apology, turning and starting to walk through the trees at a slow pace, his footsteps where whispers when they should've been crunching across the ground. I took a step forward, listening to my own steps and realized they were just slightly louder than his, but way too soft to be human as well. I marveled in the fact that I essentially walked like a ghost across the hundreds of fallen branches and leaf piles. Watching my feet, I followed Gerard out of the trees, not once looking up but more of…umm…I guess it would be following his "scent." I couldn't describe it really, it wasn't really a scent but…it also was at the same time, it was…almost like his essence was surrounding him rather than being held inside, guiding me with its "scent" without having to look up and follow him with my eyes.

"Gerard?" I whispered and even though he was at least twenty feet ahead he stopped moving and looked back at me.

"Yeah?" He whispered back and I moved a few feet forward before stopping again. 

"I'm sorry." Gerard's eyes widened a bit and he moved to speak, but I pleaded with my eyes for him to let me speak before he used…well whatever it was that demanded respect from him, against me. His body relaxed and it was as if I regained control of every aspect of my life, like there was no strange bond with Gerard anymore that forced me to act like he was my boss. "I didn't even think that you were having a rough time…I thought you were just moping around because Frank had to work every day…that you spent your nights awake with Frank and that's why you were so wiped every morning…I didn't think…I didn't even consider that you were hurting…I'm sorry." I suddenly felt his hand on my shoulder, having not heard him move it startled me just slightly. 

"Mikey…you couldn't possibly have known that this was really what I was doing, it's not your fault okay? I don't blame you for thinking it was just because I was upset that Frank wasn't around during the day…its perfectly plausible that would be the case. Its okay though, just don't…don't worry about it." Gerard smiled partially before turning and walking again, my feet carrying me quickly behind him, a little happier that I'd seen him smile more today than I had in the past few months. 

We walked for a little while before we exited the woods, stepping on to the sidewalk and heading down it without even thinking about where it would lead us because I could tell that some part of my brain was keeping tabs on exactly where we were and how to get home if we wanted. It was silent between the two of us but I could tell by Gerard's change in walk that he was little more relaxed than he had been the rest of the day. I cracked a grin and caught up to him, walking beside him and smiling when a little smile curled up on the side of his mouth. As we turned the corner a powerful smell hit my nose and I felt a snarl bubble up in my throat, trying to work its way out. 

"Blood." Gerard voiced what we were smelling and glanced at me. "Calm down Mikey." He quietly growled and I backed off just feeling that overpowering pressure to behave wash over me again. Gerard moved off the sidewalk and headed towards the edge of the trees, only going a tiny ways in before stopping. I came up beside him and my eyes widened a little. There was a girl there, lying on the grass with her throat torn open. There was a distinct lack of blood. I glanced to Gerard. 

"Are there more of us? I mean…more vampires?" His eyes remained glued on the girl for a few more moments before he snapped out of it and looked at me.

"No…we're supposed to be the only ones." His gaze turned back to the girl and I could hear the rush of air as he inhaled. Gerard's eyes got a little wider as he exhaled, turning to me. "We need to find Frank."


	9. Chapter 9

[Frank's P.O.V.]

_"Please! Please don't kill me! I'll do anything! PLEASE! I have a family!! PLEASE!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" A girl screamed as my teeth sank into her neck, tearing her throat in the process, her blood flowing into my mouth. So good...so good…_

_"Hey Frank? How are you? Frank? Frank…FRANK!! STOP IT!!! FRANK!!! LET ME GO!!!! HELP!!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" A man in his fifties, graying hair. He smiled at me like he knew me, but his expression turned to horror as I launched myself on him, blinded by rage and…hunger…he was easy._

_So many people Frank…you've ruined so many people…how does that make you feel? Horrible? Good…you pathetic piece of shit…why don't you tell them Frank? Why don't you tell your "friends" what you did? See if they love you after that…can you picture it Frank? Can you picture the look on their faces? Hurts doesn't it? WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP AND FACE THEM!!!_ I jolted up right, eyes wheeling around the room, looking for the source of the voices I'd heard, but I was alone. I laid back on my pillows, clutching the sheets tightly to me and turning over on to my side to stare at the wall. 

"It's just a bad dream Frank…take a deep breath and relax…" I told myself, doing as I instructed and inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. It was a dream, the voices…just a dream…the whole thing with Mikey becoming a vampire like Gerard…the girl…it was just a dream. I sighed deeply then sat up, stretching and feeling a bit more energized than I usually did in the morning. I got up, heading over to the window to open the curtain, expecting sunlight to bathe my room but when I pulled the curtains aside…there was just more darkness. Night? What time was it? I looked over at my alarm clock and saw it was only midnight. "The hell?" I ruffled my hair, only to find it was sticky, like someone had spilled sugary soda in my hair and it had dried. I rubbed my fingers together, finding that they were sticky as well. I headed into the bathroom, flicking the lights on and going to the counter, reaching out for the knob to turn the sink on, when I froze. My hands…they were…covered in… "no….no…no no no…it can't…can't be…" My fingers were covered in a sticky red substance that I could only think of one thing it could be. "Blood. But that would mean…" I looked up in the mirror and screamed, backing away and falling into the wall. It was everywhere…all over my face, smeared into my hair…sticky…red. I clutched fistfuls of my hair, tears pouring down my eyes. "I didn't…I couldn't have…"

_Oh but you did._

"SHUT UP!" I cried out, not knowing who I was actually yelling at, but just wanting the voices in my head to stop, to let me think. 

_Wake up Frank. This is how its supposed to be remember?_ Images suddenly started flooding my mind as if on the voice's will. People…so many people dead. A man stood there, standing over all of them, a sadistic grin spread across his face as he looked down at them. I couldn't make him out, just a wide toothy grin. _Here, let me clear it up for you._ The man became clearer…thin, short…dark brown hair swept to the side…hazel eyes…no…it can't…its…me? My vision started to go black again and my body collapsed to the side, my head hitting the ground before I passed out again. 

[Gerard's P.O.V.]

I was unnerved to say the least. Mikey and I had combed the entire area, searching for any signs of Frank but there just weren't any…not even a scent. Normally I could smell where he was from a mile away, having been around him so much I'd become so used to smelling him anywhere I went, his vague coconut smell from the shampoo he'd use on occasion, but now…there was nothing, no traces of Frank. I felt like a hole had been ripped in my heart when I couldn't find his scent anywhere. Mikey had been distracted a few times as we'd searched and I'd have to stop and redirect his focus back on finding Frank. We were standing in front of the bookstore, having checked every where, this was our last shot…and nothing. No signs of Frank. 

"Gerard?" Mikey whispered, looking around, eyes landing on every person in the parking lot. He would swallow lightly and I knew his throat was killing him again…I was far too familiar with that feeling. My own throat was on fire but I managed to squash it down with the need to find Frank. "We haven't checked his house yet…shouldn't we have gone there first?" I sighed heavily. I'd thought of going there immediately, but…Frank hated his foster father...he wouldn't go back there, not after what had happened last time. We'd searched every where else though…it was our last hope. I nodded at Mikes and we headed down the sidewalk, not daring to break out into a run until we were in the safety of the woods. 

I wanted my Frankie, my sweet adorable Frank, but I couldn't find him. What kind of boyfriend am I if I don't even know where he'd run and hide in a situation like this? He'd seemed fine, at least I thought. Maybe there was a hint in his eyes that I hadnt seen? Was he really afraid? Mad? Upset? Was he just not telling me because he was afraid I'd do something to him if he said anything? A tear slipped down my cheek at the thought and I quickly brushed it away before Mikey had a chance to see it. 

We ran through the trees in silence, racing towards Frank's house. Our feet snapped branches as we ran, not caring about being silent for now, just wanting to be at Frank's doorstep, wanting to run up to his room and make sure he was alright. Approaching the house, we slowed our pace and emerged from the woods, walking to the front of the house and heading up the walkway before stopping. The door was opening, revealing the five foot four inch teen we'd searched everywhere for. A light smile graced his face as he turned and locked the door behind him, turning back and heading down the front steps before pausing and looking up, smiling at us. 

"Gee! Mikes!" He smiled, running up to me and wrapping his arms around my neck, snuggling his face into my chest. I stood there frozen. I could smell the strong scent of coconuts from his hair like he'd just showered. This late at night? Where was he even going? 

"What the hell?" I whispered and he tensed up a little before pulling back and looking at me questioningly. 

"Gerard?" He looked different, there was something different about him. His hair was done differently, the clothes he was wearing were different from his usual attire…even the look in his hazel eyes seemed off to me. What'd happened in the hours we were searching for him? 

"Frank, we looked everywhere for you." Mikey spoke up after I realized I'd been silent for a few minutes now, my eyes glued on to Frank. He was smiling at me, with the same face but something…wasn't right. I couldn't place it no matter how much I tried. The smile was the same, the face was the same, but…the eyes…that's what was different. His eyes, normally soft and bright…they looked hard and dull? No…they looked cold. He was wearing a button down flannel, burgundy and black in color, black skinny jeans and plain black Vans. Completely different from his normal, band t-shirt, hoodie, ratty Converse, and torn jeans. What was with the sudden change? 

"I'm sorry…I just…came home after I was with you guys…needed a shower and a change of clothes…make me feel a little…normal I guess." He smiled lightly. It was almost like looking at any exact replica of Frank except for those eyes! They seemed to hold knowledge and power behind them, this creepy feeling that I had to back off spread through my body. We stood in silence for a few more moments before Frank sighed. "Well…I gotta go…find a new job and all…" He rubbed the back of his neck, his words sounded like…like he didn't know what to say and was just spewing whatever came to mind first. Mikey glanced at me as I just stared confusedly at Frank. How could someone change so quickly? It didn't make sense…

"Job searching at one in the morning?" I whispered, gaining a raised eyebrow from both Mikey and, momentarily, Frank. 

"Uh…yeah, its an overnight job so I wanted to go see if I could get it, seeing as I'm up most nights anyways, might as well be making some money you know?" He smiled and I could sense the lie. What the fuck was going on with him? 

"Okay…I guess…we'll see you at our house later?" Mikey glanced at me as if to ask me my opinion, but my mouth wouldn't open to agree or disagree. I nodded dumbly, my mind still trying to wrap around how Frank could've become this completely different person in a matter of hours. What the hell? 

[Mikey's P.O.V.]

The entire time we'd searched for Frank, my hunger had slowly started building back up. I was irritated to say the least. Every person that crossed our path, every person I saw in my peripheral vision brought the hunger back to the forefront of my mind and it took everything in my power to squash the need down and focus on Gerard as he tried to get me to pay attention solely to finding Frank. And now, standing before him. I felt weird. Like…like he was…different. I glanced at Gerard, seeing the puzzled expression on his face. So he was sensing it too. Frank looked like Frank except not at the same time. He was he same person, but different clothes…different attitude, acting as if today's events never occurred with the peppy, overly done attitude. What was with the show? Was he trying to show us that he was okay with everything that was happening? 

"You okay Frank?" I asked and he nodded quickly, smiling his normal smile, but the eyes threw the whole thing off. His eyes were fierce looking, nowhere near the softness that they usually held. 

"Yeah, of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" He shifted slightly, like he was growing nervous as the conversation about his work finding was dragged out more than it should've been. What was up with him? His attitude shifted as I watched him, his slight unease suddenly disappearing, like he'd decided to just keep playing along if need be. It was frightening…a small shiver actually ran down my spine looking at him. I smashed the feeling back though and shook my head. What the hell was I getting worked up about? So he changed his clothes, big whoop. I smiled at him and nodded. 

"Okay, just making sure…see you later!" I smiled at him and grabbed Gerard by the arm, pulling him alongside me down the sidewalk. "What the hell was that all about?" I whispered as we walked away. 

"I don't know…but I have a feeling we'll find out…"

[Frank's P.O.V.]

I smiled at Gerard as he nodded, his gaze still boring into me. He was observant, always was. I could sense his confusion radiating off of him in waves, his fists clenched at his sides but I don't think he realized it. His entire being said "confused" at that moment, as he should be. I smirked. If only he knew, if only. He was quite attractive, him and his brother…far more beautiful than I would've ever thought they'd be the first time I'd met them. Taking a step towards Gerard, our chests collided together and my arms hugged him tightly before my lips trailed upwards before kissing him lightly on the lips. I could smell it, flowing under his skin. It smelled so delicious…I wanted it. Badly. Oh how they'd react if I were to show them now, if I were to reveal that I really wasn't the Frank they knew anymore. He was gone, that part of me. The memories remained but the innocent Frankie they loved was nowhere to be found anymore. The moment our blood had mixed in our last kiss…my past was awakened, brought forth in my mind as it slowly regained control. I'd hid it, locked this part of me away and now it was back. I was back. Back to being myself. Back to being one hundred and eighteen year old Frank Iero.


	10. Chapter 10

I'd waved goodbye to Mikey and Gerard, left them standing there gawking at me. Smirking to myself, I quickened my pace only slightly, feeling all this pent up energy ready to burst from within. I forgot how it felt, how alive it made you feel to be this way…to be a vampire, to know you could practically do anything you wanted so long as your actions were well hidden from authority. That was another thing, that sense that you're always being watched, makes your hair stand up on end, puts your entire body on edge…I loved that feeling. But…with that good "weightless" feeling came a much worse price. Thirst. I used to be quite the hell raiser a hundred years ago…from what I remember I'd slaughtered countless families, ruined countless lives just to satiate my hunger. It saddened me…to know that I'd torn loved ones away, left their relatives questioning what happened. I knew the feeling of loss. I'd lost my mother and father in a matter of moments and I grieved for days, months, years…but that's not the worst part. The grieving is natural, its what any person would do, human or not. The worst part was…I was the one who killed them. I snatched my parent's away from myself in a haze of hunger spurred on by anger that my sire so graciously created. A frown crossed my face as I walked, my eyes glared down at the pavement until something crossed my path, snatching up my attention. 

A teenage girl, one I'd recognized from the unfortunate years spent in school. She was the cheerleading captain, a bitch who had her boyfriend and his gang of well built assholes beat me, and countless others, including Gerard and Mikey, up on a daily basis. The smirk returned to my face as I corrected my course to follow her down the sidewalk. I watched her for a good while, followed her on her jogging path, making sure to keep myself out of sight. She was growing wary, kept checking over her shoulder like she knew someone was following her. Human instincts are sometimes better than a vampire's. The need to feed often overrides our rationality, our ability to sense any possible danger around us, but humans don't have that problem, sometimes I envy them for that. She quickened her pace, dainty feet hitting the ground in a more erratic manner. The quantity of saliva in my mouth doubled, turning slightly acidic as venom began to mix with it. She wouldn't get away, no matter how fast she ran now, she'd spurred on the hunger and sealed her own fate. Fight or flight, she'd chosen the latter and I loved it. 

It took two turns around the block and a violent struggle for me to get where I was now, sitting on the girl's hips, holding her thrashing body down against the leaf littered ground of the forest. I was definitely out of practice with this, but it worked nonetheless and I'd get better as time passed. She'd started screaming only moments ago, when she realized it wasn't just a feeling that she was going to die, it was actually going to happen. I smirked down at her now, letting the tip of one fang be exposed, grinning as she screamed out. 

"There's no one here to help you sweetie…" I pressed my lips to the skin just under her ear, chuckling darkly when she whimpered. Pulling back I grabbed her face in one hand and forced her to look directly at me. "You remember me don't you?" A low growl surged up from my throat, causing her to tremble in my grasp. Her eyes searched my face before widening in realization. 

"F-Frank…" She squeaked out before her gaze hardened. She was actually trying to glare at me? Frighten me? How…interesting… "K-Kyle is going to b-beat you up when he f-finds out you h-hurt me…" 

"Hurt you?" I sneered, baring my fangs. "Babe…I'm not going to just 'hurt' you…I'm going to tear you apart, Kyle won't even have the chance to mourn you before I slaughter him too…" My mouth filled with venom and saliva again, her throat was so close, but I wanted to savor this…after all, revenge was sweet. Her green eyes widened, whimpers escaped her throat as her tough demeanor slipped away at a rapid pace. My hands shifted to hold both her arms in one hand and used the other to slowly push her shirt up to just under her bra, a grin spreading across my face as her perfect skin was revealed. She wasn't my type, fuck…she wasn't even the right gender…all my mind was thinking about was under that beautiful skin was even more succulent blood. Dipping my head down, I pressed my lips to her abdomen, peppering it with kisses and smirking as she cried out for help. I opened my mouth and grazed my fangs against her skin before biting down on her hip, warm, sweet blood filling my mouth. Letting out an involuntary moan, I drank the blood as it seeped up into my mouth before I pulled away and grinned at her, watching her horrified expression when she saw her blood on my lips. I leaned forward and kissed her, letting some of her own blood flow into her mouth from mine before moving my lips to her shoulders and biting down again, drinking up the blood again. I moved my lips over and over, biting down into her elbows, thighs, and finally her neck. 

By the time I was finished she was barely alive. "Well my dear…this has been fun…but I'm afraid our time is up…and by that I mean your time. I told you I'd tear you apart…and I'm going to hold true to that…" A smirk spread across my face and her only reaction was her head lolling back and forth, a soft moan escaping her lips. Gripping hold of her arms I brought my lips back down to her throat, this time with the intent of destruction rather than feeding. My fangs sunk down into her throat and with a violent tug, I ripped her neck wide open, her last strangled scream broke free before the last of her blood left her body. I was quick with my work, wanting very much to move on and get back to Mikey and Gerard…so many things in store for them. I left her corpse, more like a pile of meat, in the forest, sure that many wild animals would be grateful for the meal. On the off chance that anyone should happen across the body, they'd never be able to recognize her…not after I tore it apart enough to make it seem like she'd been put through a meat grinder. 

It was fifteen minutes later, on my walk to the Bernier household to see the Way brothers, that the guilt hit me. I'd done it again, torn another person from their family. No matter how much of a bitch she was, she had a family that was probably waiting for her to get back from her late night jog. A heavy sigh slipped from between my teeth and I shoved my hands into my jean pockets as I trudged along. 

"Fuck you Frank…fuck you…" I whispered to myself. I hated it, but in the present moment…when I was actually killing her…it was nothing to me. Just another body to be disposed of after I'd had my way with it. Only later would I realize that body had a name, had people that cared about it. 

I looked up when I reached the house, seeing a couple lights were on upstairs. A smile spread across my face before I silently entered the house, it being unlocked for they really had no reason to be afraid of any intruders anymore anyways. I slunk up the steps and froze when I heard the deep notes of the bass emanating from Mikey's room. I hummed softly to myself, taking a step towards his room before I paused. My lips curled up further into a broad smile. No…I'd wait…I'd wait for him. I glanced to the door across from his, dimly lit with a huddled up figure sitting at the desk. Smirking I silently stepped into the room and crossed the floor, standing directly behind him, admiring the sloppy sketches on the white sheet in front of him before I gently placed a kiss to the side of his neck. 

[Gerard's P.O.V.]

"What the fuck?" Was the first thing I said to Mikey when we walked into our house and he shrugged, just staring at the floor. 

"Gerard…did you feel-"

"Yeah…I did…" He was speaking of the off feeling we'd both obviously gotten when Frank walked out of his house, it was just…I don't know. It was almost a familiar feeling but at the same time foreign. I just couldn't put my finger on it. 

Now here I sat…mulling over the events of the night as the sun slowly rose, not yet visible or brightening…but it was as if I could physically feel it creeping up on us. A glance at the clock told me it was four in the morning. A heavy sigh escaped my lips and I glanced down at the page of doodles underneath my hand, scenes of blood and gore scribbled across the page. I went to grab the sheet and toss it in the garbage can with the twenty or so other crumpled up pages when a chilly pair of lips suddenly met my cold flesh, a pleasurable tingle running up my spine. I knew those lips, those perfect, beautiful, cupid's bow lips…

"Frankie…" I breathed out, gripping the edge of the desk with both hands. I didn't even register the fact that he'd snuck into my room unnoticed, that I didn't smell his usual comforting aroma of cigarette smoke and strawberries. My mind was too focused on his lips pressing delicately against my skin, his arms curling around my chest. "I thought you were job hunting?" I breathed out, eyes closing against my will as a soft moan escaped my mouth. 

"Eh…I got bored…" He whispered out, his voice soft and sultry against my ear as his kisses made their way up my neck, past my ear, and over my jaw line until he had my head tilted back and his lips pressed to mine in a Spiderman kiss. More soft moans managed their way out of my throat, into the air where they broke the previous silence of my room. His hands were at my shoulders, getting closer to my neck, fingertips brushing softly against my skin before slowly starting to slip under my shirt, ghosting across my chest. A low hum started up in my throat as his arms stretched the collar of my shirt, fingertips now traveling down my abdomen before briefly pausing at the start of my jeans. 

Before I could even register what was happening he'd pulled his arms out of my shirt and grabbed me by the wrists, yanking me up and out of the chair and throwing me on to the bed. His hips landing on mine as he crawled on top of me, hands coming up to tangle in my hair and pull on it. This was new to me, this aggressiveness he was displaying, it was like a whole other person. Some part of me wanted to throw him off me and demand he tell me what the hell is wrong with him, but the current pleasure he was giving me was enough to override that other part. Calloused hands, from years of strumming and tinkering with his abused guitar, made their way up under my shirt again, this time bringing the hem up with them as our lips crashed together, hard enough to make them start bruising already. The humming in my throat got a little louder, making it sound like I was part cat and was purring from the attention. A grin spread across his face, I could feel it against my lips, then his tongue pressed against my teeth, demanding entrance to which I so graciously obliged. Our tongues danced together, casually fighting for dominance, soft and sensual…the complete opposite of his hands' abrasive movements across my chest, nails raking down my skin. The two different sensations drove me crazy, my body needing it now, his touch was like fire against my skin. 

"Frank…" I breathed out as his fingertips began to dip under the waistline of my jeans, nudging at the elastic of my boxers. His eyes met mine, looking like liquid gold, like they would just melt out of his eye sockets at any moment. Stunning. A smile worked its way across his face before he dipped down kissing me again. He sat back up, hips grinding down against mine from the action, eliciting slightly louder moans. "Fuck…" I whispered and he chuckled. 

"Wordy." He smirked and I rolled my eyes right as he rolled his hips, making me buck up against him slightly at the friction. "Gerard…" My eyes opened up again and I was a little shocked when the softness of his eyes had disappeared, a sharpness now filled them, my body trembled a little. He smiled though, and leaned down, pressing his lips to my neck, the feeling making me melt again. "Shh…" He whispered against my ear then his hand slid up over my mouth, resting lightly there. I shook my head, wanting to be able to breathe through my mouth but his grip only tightened. I mumbled against his hand, trying to get it off my mouth but he just kept tightening his grasp. A sharp prick against my skin alarmed me, eyes flying wide open as another sharp prick against my skin practically confirmed what was happening but…how? When!? My mind started whirring before suddenly it went blank, as two sleek, sharp fangs slid underneath my skin, an expert tongue lathering itself in my blood as it burst forth around his fangs. I could hear the sound of his soft gulps, the blood leaving my body. I was frozen, unsure of what to do before my mind snapped and instincts kicked in, my hands started clawing at him and I screamed against his hand, my cries for help coming out as muffled moans. _MIKEY!!! HELP!!!_

[Mikey's P.O.V.]

It was sickening. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to turn off my bass amp just to hear the muffled moans and shifts of fabric just across the hall. Not when one of the people causing those moans was my brother and the other was the man I'd fallen in love with. I shook my head, standing up and glancing at the clock. Fuck…it was already four in the morning? I didn't even feel tired…it bothered me. I had to keep reminding myself that I wasn't human anymore, that I'd become the thing Gerard, Frank, and I only admired in horror movies. Another moan caught my attention again, muffled like they were trying to keep it from me. Assholes. I turned to my window and jumped out. I ran down the sidewalk, before darting into the trees, running to just…run. I wanted my mind to focus on something else but no matter what it kept going back to the thought of them in Gerard's room, most likely fucking each other and making a sorry attempt at discretion. I hated this, I hated how vivid my memories became. Every detail engraved into my brain. Fuck this…I didn't want to remember the exact sounds they made as they bumped uglies. Bottom line…being a vampire isn't all it cracked up to be.


End file.
